Effet Papillon
by Matsuyama
Summary: Après la disparition de ses parents, le petit Edward est enfermé dans un laboratoire en vue de servir de cobaye ; mais il possède un don étrange, ce que le jeune gardien, Havoc, ne manque pas de remarquer... "Deathfic"
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Troisième fic sur FMA !**_ (wouaaah... émue...) _**Enfin, quatrième en tout, dont une n'est même pas terminée...**_ (oh, ça le fait moins tout à coup...)_

**Vous avez été nombreux à voter**_ (cinq au total, qu'est-ce que vous n'aimez pas, sur mon profile... ?) _**pour celle-ci, alors, voici pour commencer, un petit prologue pour situer l'ambiance !**

Rating : T  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est l'idée de cette fic !  
Personnages : Edward Elric et Jean Havoc  
Paring : ... AUCUN !

* * *

_**Effet Papillon**_

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Tout était pourtant si bien... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela change... ? 

Il y repensait, tout le temps, la nuit surtout, dans ses rêves... Comme s'il était encore à la maison... Il les revoyait, ensemble, ses parents. Sa maman, et son papa... et lui. Ils étaient heureux, tous les trois... avant.

Son papa était parti un jour, et sa maman lui avait expliqué qu'il ne reviendrait pas... que c'était la vie... qu'il fallait l'accepter, et continuer sans lui... Il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait compris que plus tard...

Ils avaient continué à vivre, sa maman et lui. Heureux, autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être dans leur petit village de campagne... Il se souvenait des pommes qu'il cueillait, en grimpant à l'arbre, et des partie de cache-cache dans le potager, et des sourires de sa maman quand elle accrochait aux murs les dessins qu'il lui faisait... Heureux... étrange qu'il sache encore ce que cela signifiait...

Et puis, un jour, sa maman était partie aussi... Mais personne ne lui avait expliqué... Ils avaient juste dit : « c'est fini... »

Il avait compris ce jour-là qu'elle était partie rejoindre son papa... Et plus tard, la voisine était venue le chercher, pour s'occuper de lui. Il était seul, à ce moment-là... mais il avait encore une chance de vivre normalement, même s'il ne serait plus jamais « heureux »... La voisine était gentille...

Mais les autres ne pensaient pas comme ça...

Les autres, c'étaient les messieurs en costume bleu... Ils avaient un pistolet, et ils n'avaient pas l'air gentil du tout... Ils avaient parlé à la voisine, disant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais les messieurs insistaient, alors la voisine les a laissés l'emmener...

Lui, il avait peur... ces gens, il ne les connaissaient pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'éloignait de chez lui, pourquoi on lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, pourquoi il parlait d'examens et de mots compliqués dont il ne se souvenait même plus... Il avait peur, parce qu'il était seul, et désormais entouré d'inconnus...

Et puis, la ville... la grande ville, avec ses lumières, ses bruits assourdissants... Il n'aimait pas cela... mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps : il s'était vite retrouvé dans un grand bâtiment blanc... Il avait appris le mot plus tard... Des hommes en blouse blanche avaient remplacés les messieurs en bleu, et l'avait amené jusqu'à une petite chambre, avec des barreaux à la place de la porte, et sans fenêtre... juste un lit minuscule, et une chaise en bois...

Lui, il était perdu... il était terrifié et malheureux...

Bientôt, il avait compris que cette chambre, il allait y rester très longtemps... Tous les jours, les hommes en blouse venaient lui faire avaler toutes sortes de cachets, lui faisaient des piqûres douloureuses, et l'obligeaient répondre à tout un tas de questions compliquées...

Un an... c'était un miracle qu'il ait réussi à survivre pendant un an dans cet endroit effroyable...

Il avait appris le mot : « laboratoire ». Et il faisait aussi peur que l'endroit lui-même... Mais on ne l'avait jamais sorti de sa chambre... Juste des cachets de toutes les couleurs, écoeurants, infectes, mais il n'avait pas le choix, on l'obligeait...

Et il souffrait, parce qu'il se souvenait de ce que signifiait le mot « heureux »... peut-être que s'il l'oubliait, il ne verrait plus sa vie comme un enfer... Ou peut-être que s'il continuait à s'en souvenir, quelqu'un, un jour, viendrait lui montrer à nouveau ce que cela voulait dire...

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : le Visage de l'Ange. Un peu de patience ! et merci de laisser des commentaires !**


	2. Le nouveau gardien

**La suite. C'est pas très long, mais je crois que je vais réserver ce style à Voyage... Bonne lecture quand même !**

_Chapitre 1_

C'était un merveilleux début de journée. Pour une fois, son réveil n'avait pas sonné trop fort, et, miracle, ne s'était donc pas retrouvé collé au mur de la chambre. Ce n'était qu'une petite chambre d'appartement minuscule, mais pour le célibataire qu'il était, cela convenait à merveille. Il s'étira longuement entre les draps, se prélassant au soleil qui envahissait la pièce.

Puis la réalité lui revient comme une claque quand il se souvint que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il passait son entretien d'embauche.

Il se jeta hors du lit et fonça dans la salle de bain, jouxtant la chambre, pour s'habiller en quatrième vitesse ; sans prendre le temps de manger quelque chose, il enfila son blouson d'aviateur, attrapa ses clés, son dossier, et sortit en trombe de son appartement, la porte claquante réveillant probablement les vieux retraités qui partageait l'étage avec lui...

Il arriva le souffle court devant le grand bâtiment blanc. Il s'arrêta un instant pour recoiffer ses courts cheveux blonds, rajusta sa veste pour se donner un peu d'allure, puis entra d'un pas déterminé, confiant et sûr de lui.

Devant le médecin en face de lui, de l'autre côté du bureau d'acier qui les séparait, il commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

"Mr Jean Havoc... ?" fit-il d'un ton morne.

"C'est ça..."

"Vous êtes conscient que ce poste demande beaucoup d'efforts... une bonne forme physique... être disponible à n'importe quel moment de la journée..."

"J'en ai conscience, monsieur. Mais je suis confiant, je suis sûr que je peux faire l'affaire... ! Vous avez mon CV devant vous..."

"Je vois, oui... oui... La lettre de recommandation de ce monsieur... Mustang... est assez encourageante..."

"Dois-je comprendre que vous acceptez de me prendre ?"

Le docteur posa la feuille devant lui, et releva la tête, enlevant ses lunettes pour le fixer.

"Disons, à l'essai... Pour une journée... si tout ce se passe bien... ma foi, je pense que vous conviendrez..."

"Merci, monsieur ! Quand dois-je commencer ?"

"Ce soir, 20h30... La ponctualité fait partie des qualités que nous recherchons..."

"Bien compris. 20h30. J'y serai. Merci, monsieur !"

L'entretien prit fin, et Havoc se retrouva hors du bâtiment. Ce soir... son premier jour à ce nouveau boulot. Il n'avait pas intérêt à être en retard...

"Par ici, ce sont les entrepôts de matériel médical. Faut juste faire gaffe à ce que les femmes de ménage ne cassent rien... quand ça arrive, c'est toujours sur nous que ça retombe... enfin, les bonnes femmes se font virer, mais bon... De ce côté, c'est un secteur interdit, t'auras le droit de venir surveiller quand t'auras fait tes preuves... Là, c'est le plus intéressant, mais on va pas en parler ce soir... pour l'instant, tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est..."

Le jeune bond hochait la tête en assimilant toutes les informations qui lui fournissait Frank, son collègue de nuit...

Quand il lui fallut rester seul, et patrouiller dans les couloirs, il se sentit un léger vertige, mais commença son boulot avec entrain.

22h30. Tout se passait bien. Aucun problème en tout cas. C'était assez facile en fait... Havoc se retint d'allumer sa cigarette, et se contenta de la garder au coin de sa bouche. Les couloirs étaient tous les mêmes : des murs blancs, des portes métalliques, avec juste une petite fenêtre pour voir dans la pièce, ou carrément grillagées, qui en laissaient voir tout l'intérieur. La plupart des salles aux portes grillagées étaient vides, et derrière les portes closes, il n'avait pas la curiosité de regarder. Après tout, qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il fallait ou ne fallait pas voir, dans ce laboratoire... ? Il était réputé, pourtant. Et très utile à l'armée, d'après la presse. Mais Havoc ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire virer ou se retrouver même devant un tribunal pour avoir découvert quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir... Il savait comment les choses fonctionnaient dans ce genre d'établissements, et il avait besoin de ce travail. Aussi se contenta-t-il de patrouiller tranquillement, surveillant qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit suspect.

"Havoc ! Pas par ici !"

Il stoppa net en entendant la voix de Frank ; il se retourna pour voir le gros bonhomme avancer rapidement vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Ici, c'est le couloir B15 : interdiction d'y aller !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"T'occupes, c'est les ordres, c'est tout... !"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce couloir ?"

Frank se pencha vers lui avec un sourire mauvais :

"Des trucs qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu vois pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

"D'a... d'accord. Pas de problème. Désolé, je le saurai maintenant... !"

"Oh, non... tu ne sais _rien_..."

Le lendemain matin. Havoc paressa au lit, un peu fatigué de sa nuit de veille. Il avait terminé à 3h20 du matin, et pour commencer, c'était un peu difficile...

Les paroles de Frank tournaient dans sa tête... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ce couloir, qui mérite autant de précaution... ? Cela l'intriguait, mais il s'était aussi promis de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus qu'il ne devait. B15... intéressant...

Ce soir-là, il resta très discret. Sa curiosité était à son comble... La journée passée à y réfléchir lui avait fait prendre une décision. Qui risquait de lui coûter son boulot. Mais tant pis. Il était comme ça... S'il se faisait virer ici, il trouverait du travail ailleurs, et au diable toutes les recommandations de Mustang, il n'avait pas de leçons à recevoir de sa part (si ce coureur de jupons n'avait pas une incroyable réputation, sa fainéantise lui aurait coûté son travail depuis longtemps !) Alors, s'assurant que Frank n'était pas dans les environs, il tourna à l'angle du couloir pour s'engager dans le B15... Qu'est-ce que les scientifiques voulaient cacher, là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas voir... ? Il avança dans le couloir, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide dans chaque pièce, ouvrant les trappes des portes métalliques, s'approchant simplement des grillagées. Il avança encore, et découvrit bientôt une porte blanche au bout du couloir.

"_Des secrets... ? Quel genre de secrets... ? Le même genre que le cinquième laboratoire ? Des expériences ? Du trafic humain ? Je suis tombé où..._"

Il poussa la porte pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était fermée à clé. À cet instant, une ombre surgit derrière lui, et la voix siffla :

"Dis donc ! Je croyais t'avoir dit que c'était interdit ! Tu sais que t'es dans de beaux draps, maintenant !"

"Frank, je... désolé..."

"Tut tut tut ! Maintenant qu'on est là... Je vais te dire : je dirai rien à l'administration si tu me donne un coup de main... D'ac' ?"

"... ok... d'accord... qu'est-ce que je fais ?"

"Pour l'instant, on s'éloigne d'ici... Je vais te raconter ça autour d'un café... !"

**3 minuscules pages... désolée... On verra Ed dans le prochain... À la prochaine !**


	3. Edward

**Voilà la suite. Où l'on découvre Edward, le couloir B15, et l'histoire de Frank...**

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

"Ça va faire un an et demi, maintenant. En fait, au départ, ce n'était qu'à but médical. Tu sais, le genre de truc comme vaincre le cancer... Très noble, comme idée. Très approuvé, aussi. Alors, il se sont mis à chercher, et ils ont trouvé assez rapidement, en fait... Mais en réalité, ils cherchaient quelque chose de précis. Un gène. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un gène ?"

"Oui ! Vaguement..."

"Un truc qu'ils avaient déjà vu une fois, et qu'ils voulaient à tout prix retrouver. Ils ont eu de la chance... C'était à East City, dans une maternité. De nos jours, on peut faire plein de tests au nouveaux-nés, même si en général, c'est juste pour vérifier qu'ils sont en bonne santé... Là, ils ont trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient, et depuis, ils ont sans relâche essayer de l'obtenir. Et puis, il y a eu cette épidémie, dans l'est... tu en as sûrement entendu parler... ça a fait beaucoup de morts, et ils ont fini par avoir le champs libre... Et depuis... ils cherchent..."

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier, ce gène ?"

"Justement, ils aimeraient bien le savoir... Mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas à but médical qu'ils font ça... pas en y mettant autant d'argent et de moyens ! Ils sont pas fous ! Et le gouvernement sait bien qu'il a à en tirer, de leurs recherches..."  
"Est-ce que c'est... comme cette histoire du cinquième laboratoire ?"

"Oh, tu as entendu parler de ça aussi ? Ils savent pas tenir leurs propres secrets, c'est pitoyable, non ? Oui, le cinquième labo... une vraie catastrophe pour le gouvernement... Expérimentations humaines, j'y étais, tu sais ? C'était mon ancien poste. C'est moi qui les ai dénoncé... j'ai même bénéficié de la protection militaire ! C'est que le gouvernement ne laisse pas passer n'importe quoi... et si les scientifiques de _ce _labo leur cachent ce qu'ils font réellement, il est fort probable que l'armée n'intervienne pas avant qu'il soit trop tard... Sauf que... moi, je sais ce qu'il font..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?"

"Comme dans le labo numéro cinq, mon gars... Exactement la même chose... sauf que la différence, cette fois-ci, c'est qu'ils ne s'en foutent pas si leur cobaye y passe..."

"Leurs cobayes ? ... vous voulez dire... des humains ?!"

"Non..."

"Ouf !"

"Je veux dire_ : un _humain... un enfant..."

"Quoi ?!"

"Héla... ! Ne cries pas comme ça... ! On n'est pas tous seuls !"

En effet, la terrasse du café à laquelle ils étaient assis était pleine de monde à cette heure matinale ; les gens pressés passaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner, et papotaient joyeusement dans l'air frais du matin... Havoc et Frank étaient assis à une table, un peu en retrait, pour ne pas se faire remarquer ; quel meilleur endroit pour discuter de choses secrètes en toute tranquillité qu'un lieu public ?  
Havoc se rassit correctement, et prit son café en main d'un air contrit, sous le regard de réprimande de Frank.

"Hum... ! Ils utilisent un _enfant_ ?!" reprit-il plus bas.

"Ouais... c'est moche, hein ?"

"C'est monstrueux !"

"Et encore..."

"Comment ça ?"

"Et ben... t'as pas vu le gosse... !"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire... ?"

Frank se pencha en avant avec un sourire mauvais, à la fois triste et moqueur.

"Quand tu l'auras vu, je te garantie que 'monstrueux' t'apparaîtra comme un doux euphémisme..."

* * *

Il dormait... Vraiment ? Il finissait par en douter... était-il vraiment en train de dormir... ? C'était reposant, en tout cas... oui, mais...

Quand on se reposait, on était bien, non... ? Hors, il avait mal... très mal... Mais il ne voyait rien, comme s'il dormait... il n'entendait rien non plus... c'était frustrant... Mais il avait appris à faire avec depuis longtemps... Des voix se firent peu à peu entendre, d'abord floues... mais il les reconnut rapidement... l'habitude...

Il tourna la tête sur le côté... son bras reposait, inerte, le long de son corps... l'aiguille scintillait à la lumière des néons qui crachotaient au-dessus de lui... tout était si... habituel... sans surprise... effrayant de banalité...

Ce n'était pas qu'il appréciait cela... bien au contraire... mais il s'était résigné... après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait sortir d'ici bientôt... personne ne le connaissait, dehors... tout le monde ignorait son existence... c'était ce qu'on lui répétait... et il le croyait, puisqu'il ne voyait jamais personne d'autre...

La chaleur dans son bras le réveilla un peu... ça faisait mal, comme à chaque fois... mais il ne bougea pas... il ne devait pas bouger... Et il obéissait, parce que sinon, c'était encore plus douloureux...

L'aiguille s'enfonçait méchamment dans sa chair... le liquide épais lui brûlait les veines, remontant lentement le long de son bras... à partir de l'épaule, il ne sentait plus rien... Il ferma les yeux, respirant profondément pour ne pas laisser s'échapper des larmes de douleur... _Ils_ n'aimaient pas cela... _Ils_ ne voulaient pas s'occuper de cela... _Ils_ ne voulaient pas d'un petit garçon, juste d'un corps vivant... qui ne bougeait pas... ne criait pas... ne pleurait pas... ne disait rien... qui se laissait faire, simplement...

Les bruits de la machine tout près de sa tête, étaient insupportables, comme à chaque fois... les _bip_ sonores lui vrillaient le crâne pendant des heures... toute l'après-midi...

Combien de temps ? ... il ne s'en rendait jamais compte... juste quand il sortait de la salle blanche, pour rejoindre sa chambre... il y avait de la lumière, qui venait de l'extérieur, et il comprenait le temps qui s'était écoulé, à ce moment-là... jamais avant de sortir...

Il sentit l'aiguille se retirer rapidement, sans douceur... pourquoi y en aurait-il eu ? Ces gens se fichaient de lui, il l'avait bien compris... Il sentait aussi les tranquillisants perdre de leur effet... On le fit se redresser sur la haute table... il ne tenait pas... Sans importance... on le porta à une chaise, où il n'avait d'autre choix que d'être assis... la tête lui tournait douloureusement, et ce n'était pas comme d'habitude...

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

"... huit ans..." répondit-il machinalement.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"... Edward..."

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

La question... le piège... il avait répondu... les premiers jours... au début... quand il ne comprenait pas encore... maintenant, il savait...

Il ne fallait rien répondre à cette question. Dire qu'il allait mal, c'était recevoir des réprimandes... dire qu'il allait bien, c'était se faire traiter de menteur... dire qu'il ne sentait rien, c'était s'attirer des rires cyniques... il fallait simplement ne rien répondre... parce qu'il n'était pas censé ressentir quoi que ce soit... _Ils_ ne voulaient pas s'en occuper...

Alors, il ne dit rien... comme d'habitude... même si cette fois-ci, il se sentait bien plus mal que d'habitude...

_Ils_ semblèrent satisfaits... il n'y eut pas d'autres questions, cette fois-ci...

Le plus vieux... celui qui lui donnait à manger... l'attrapa par le bras pour le mettre debout... tout était flou autour de lui, comme s'il marchait dans des nuages... le brouillard... Il traversa le couloir, encore, comme tous les trois jours... le temps qu'_ils_ aient les résultats... et qu'_ils_ recommencent...

* * *

C'était le soir... il semblait être tard... il fut ramené à sa chambre, boitillant, presque détaché de la réalité... si seulement c'était le cas...

Seul... encore et toujours... seul... allongé dans le lit, le long du mur... il y avait un plateau repas posé sur la chaise... du pain, un bout de fromage et un verre de jus de fruit... _ils_ disaient qu'il ne devait pas trop mangé après _ça_...

Des blouses blanches... juste du blanc... pas de visage... jamais... il n'avait jamais voulu lever les yeux... il reconnaissait les hommes par leurs vêtements... les boucles de ceintures... les tissus des pantalons... parfois, un insigne accroché sur une poche de la blouse... mais il n'avait jamais mis de noms sur ces vêtements... il ne connaissait rien des hommes en blouse... il ne voulait pas les connaître... c'était bien la seule chose qu'on lui laissait... ce qu'il pensait... oh, il n'en restait pas grand-chose... mais il en restait quand même... et il n'y avait que lui qui contrôlait cela... peut-être était-ce grâce à cela qu'il ne se comportait pas encore comme les autres... Hurler, crier, supplier... ces gens-là, ils étaient comme lui... mais depuis plus longtemps...

Deviendrait-il comme eux, un jour... ? Il ne voulait pas, mais avait-il le choix... ?

Des pas dans le couloir... qui s'arrêtèrent devant sa chambre... à travers les barreaux de la porte, il vit un homme en blouse, entrer, s'approcher... Il ne bougea, resta allongé dans son lit...

Mais quand il vit la seringue, ronde, épaisse... et les six tubes... une nouvelle prise de sang... Il se crispa...

... il ne voulait pas... Pas ça... !

L'homme souriait, il le sentait... et lui, il ne voulait pas... L'homme se pencha, lui agrippa le bras...

Alors il cria, sans pouvoir se contrôler, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher... Et puis, il y eut le flash blanc devant ses yeux, et le noir...

Comme à chaque fois...

* * *

**Je sens venir les "Quoi ?! comment peux-tu t'arrêter là ?!"... hum hum ! Je PEUX, c'est tout...**  
**Encore 3 petites pages... T.T**


	4. Premier jour

**Suspense, vous allez vous poser encore plus de questions... ! Enfin, peut-être pas si vous connaissez le film... T.T**

_Chapitre 3_

* * *

Havoc rentra chez lui tôt, ce soir-là, Frank ayant pris le tour de garde ; il était tard, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre... cela avait de quoi le tenir éveillé... !

Il refermait la porte de son appartement, réfléchissant, lorsque soudain, sans prévenir, il fut pris de vertiges, tant qu'il dut s'adosser à sa porte pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il avait glissé au sol, le long du bois râpeux... il inspira profondément, chassant les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux, avant de se relever lentement, avec précaution.

"_Zut... ça recommence... ça faisait un petit moment que ça ne m'était pas arrivé..._"

En effet, il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'en parler à son médecin, puisque cela n'arrivait pas souvent... Mais cette fois-ci, l'impression d'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie était assez inquiétante... Après une minute de réflexion, il décida d'oublier l'incident, et se prépara à manger, avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Le soir venu, après une journée tranquille, il rejoignit Frank à la cabine de contrôle ; les écrans des caméras s'alignaient le long du mur du fond, avec les claviers et manettes de commande juste au-dessous. Frank était assis sur sa chaise tournante, les pieds sur le tableau de contrôle, un mégot négligemment coincé entre les lèvres. Quand il vit Havoc entrer, il sortit son paquet de sa poche, et le lui tendit. Avec un sourire, Havoc prit une cigarette et la glissa dans sa bouche, sans l'allumer.

"Alors ?"

"Tu l'as sentie aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Silence stupéfait du jeune blond, qui se demanda un instant de quoi l'homme parlait.

"Mais si, tu sais... Des vertiges, non ?"

"Co... comment savez-vous ??"

"Ça m'arrive aussi... ça faisait longtemps... à mon avis, c'est pas pour rien que toi aussi, tu les sens..."

"Je sens _quoi_ ??"

"Hum... Difficile à expliquer... mais j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que cherchent les scientifiques de ce foutu labo..."

"Et... ils sont sur le point de trouver ?"

"Non..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que qu'ils ne savent pas _quand_ ça arrive..."

* * *

Edward se réveilla, se sentant bien mieux que la veille... quoi de plus normal... rien ne lui était encore arrivé... Le vieux lui apporta son petit-déjeuner à 8h30 précises, comme d'habitude... sans lui parler, sans rien demander, sans même le regarder... et comme d'habitude, il y avait sur le plateau les habituels cachets de toutes les couleurs qu'il devait avaler avant... les _examens_... comme tous les trois jours... c'était stupide... il aurait dû faire attention...

* * *

"Je ne comprends pas... de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, exactement ?"

"De tout et de rien... que veux-tu que je raconte ?"

"Hé ! Je vous parle des vertiges ! Vous avez dit que ça vous arrivait aussi... ! Depuis quand ?"

"Un peu plus de huit ans... comme toi..."

"Comment... savez-vous ?"

"Je crois que c'est un truc qu'on a nous aussi... mais sans qu'on puisse l'utiliser... c'est pour ça qu'on est... euh... en quelque sorte _immunisés_..."

"Je ne comprends rien !"

"Tu comprendras tout à l'heure... Quand on ira le voir... !"

* * *

Plongé dans un sommeil artificiel, Edward ne se rendait plus compte de quoi que ce soit... les hommes autour de lui, s'affairaient, plantant les aiguilles tour-à-tour, prélevant autant de sang qu'ils en avaient besoin...

Cela ne se passait jamais de la même façon... toujours, toujours il y avait un détail qui changeait... toujours... cette fois-ci, c'était peut-être mieux pour lui qu'il ne voit rien... ne sente plus rien tant il était... anesthésié par la douleur... cela facilitait les choses... même s'il était difficile de considérer cela comme un point positif de la situation...

À nouveau, les questions, le piège, et le vieillard qui le ramenait à sa cellule...

Ce soir, au moins, il ne serait pas dérangé... il s'endormit rapidement, écroulé de fatigue et de tension nerveuse, éreinté d'avoir dû retenir ses larmes toute l'après-midi...

* * *

"Quand on ira le voir ? Je croyais que c'était interdit ?"

"Normalement, oui... mais je suis quand même censé surveiller ce couloir... et le vieux qui s'occupe de lui part en retraite... c'est immonde de l'avoir laissé s'occuper du p'tit alors qu'il a bientôt 75 ans... Et donc, comme les autres sont trop occupés avec leurs fioles et leurs éprouvettes, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour le remplacer... et quand je me suis proposé, ils ont dit oui."

"Et moi... ?"

"Je te délègue le rôle, tu fais moins peur que moi !"

Havoc retint sa réponse affirmative. En effet, Frank était un homme d'âge mûr, mais il semblait bien plus vieux, probablement en raison des quelques cicatrices qui couvraient son visage bruni, et son nez qui avait l'air d'avoir été cassé à de nombreuses reprises. Havoc se garda bien de le faire remarquer, mais il approuvait ce que le gardien venait de dire : nul doute qu'il aurait fait peur à un enfant...

"Et donc... ?"

"Quand il faudra lui amener son repas, je te laisserai y aller à ma place."

"Ah... très bien..."

"Mais, un conseil : tu ferais mieux de lui préparer toi-même..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je t'ai dit que tu ne trouveras plus ça 'monstrueux' quand tu l'auras vu..."

"... ! ... euh, quand est-ce que je dois y aller ?"

"Tu peux aller préparer... La cuisine est à droite, en sortant... mais c'est petit, n'en fous pas partout !"

* * *

Il se réveilla doucement... c'était reposant, pour une fois... Il s'assit dans son lit, et regarda dans le couloir. La lumière était faible... c'était sûrement le soir... Il se recoucha. Il n'avait pas faim, de toute façon... deux repas par jour, c'était suffisant pour s'habituer à ne pas manger du tout... surtout avec ce qui constituait ses "repas"... Il referma les yeux, et attendit...

* * *

Havoc tenait fermement le plateau devant lui, se laissant guider par Frank, qui le conduisait jusqu'à la fameuse porte ; il sortit un trousseau de clés, utilisa l'une d'elles pour l'ouvrir, et entra... dans un autre couloir.

"Hé... c'est quoi, exactement, le couloir B15 ?"

"Une partie de ce bâtiment, sous haute surveillance."

"Ils vont pas s'en rendre compte, que c'est moi qui y vais, au lieu de vous ?"

"Non... c'est moi la surveillance."

Sans rien ajouter, Havoc suivit le bonhomme à travers une succession de portes métalliques et grillagées, pour s'arrêter finalement devant l'une d'elles. Frank se tourna vers lui, et fit :

"Reste pas trop longtemps, normalement personne ne reviendra ce soir, mais on sait jamais quelles idées tordues ils peuvent avoir..."

"Bien compris... !"

Frank ouvrit la porte grillagée, et lui laissa la clé avant de repartir, refermant la porte du couloir. Havoc resta un moment planté devant la porte ouverte. Puis son regard se posa à l'intérieur...

* * *

_Voilà... il _revenait... il espérait que cela ne soit que pour le repas... il ne supporterait pas une autre journée comme celle-ci...

... tiens... les pas étaient plus légers que les _siens_... il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la porte...

Ce n'étaient _ses _vêtements... c'était un uniforme bleu... comme ceux du gardien, non ? ... mais celui-là était moins large...

L'homme posa le plateau sur la chaise, comme d'habitude... enfin, surtout parce que c'était la seule surface disponible de la pièce, à part le lit... à moins qu'il mange par terre, ce qui n'était pas pratique...

... pourquoi ne s'en allait-il pas... ? ... pourquoi restait-il là, debout, sans rien faire... ? Ce n'était pas un scientifique... il n'avait rien à faire ici...

L'homme s'accroupit devant son lit, et il écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner sur le côté, enfouissant une partie de son visage dans l'oreiller... ainsi, il ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme... il ne voulait voir personne... ne reconnaître personne...

"Bonjour, petit..."

Choqué, Edward ouvrit de grands yeux, malgré l'oreiller, et se recroquevilla sur la couverture... Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à cet homme... ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait ??

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

La question... non, il ne devait rien dire... est-ce qu'_ils_ l'envoyaient, pour le surveiller, maintenant? Est-ce qu'_ils_ pensaient qu'il désobéissait ?...

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

Pourquoi ces questions ? Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il peur comme ça... ? Et pourquoi avait-il peur... ?

"Réponds, s'il-te-plaît."

"Edward" fit-il automatiquement... l'habitude... qu'aurait fait cet homme s'il n'avait pas répondu... ?

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

"Huit ans" répondit-il d'un ton mécanique, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, fixant les plis de l'oreiller...

"Tu veux bien te lever ?"

Drôle de façon de donner un ordre... mais il obéit immédiatement, et s'assit sur son lit, les yeux rivés au sol, refusant de voir le visage de l'homme. Celui-ci, justement, attrapa quelque chose sur le plateau, et le lui présenta. C'était un bol de soupe, qu'il s'empressa de prendre ; le bol était chaud, mais il le garda contre lui, ne voulant pas risquer de le lâcher et s'attirer une punition... Comme il ne pouvait pas lever les yeux, il les baissa sur le bol plein...

Son regard surpris ne passa sans doute pas inaperçu, puisque l'homme fit :

"Ça s'appelle du minestrone... il y a des haricots, des lentilles et du riz, en plus des légumes... Goûtes, c'est très bon." ajouta-il en lui tendant une cuillère.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il l'attrapa... Pourquoi ? ... c'était différent du bouillon de d'habitude... pourquoi ? Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il...

"Pourquoi vous faites ça... ?"

Sa voix était faible... parce qu'il ne parlait pratiquement jamais, sans doute... ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, mais l'homme l'entendit, et répondit :

"Il faut bien te nourrir."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez... ?"

L'homme se tut un instant... mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, puisqu'il gardait la tête baissée...

"Je voudrais que tu manges..."

Alors, sans chercher à comprendre, Edward plongea la cuillère dans le bol et commença à manger. C'était chaud, cela le surprit... mais il ne dit rien, et continua...

Malgré l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait face à cette situation étrange, il fut tout de même reconnaissant envers l'homme de lui avoir apporté un vrai repas, pour une fois...

"Je m'appelle Jean. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, maintenant."

"Pourquoi... ?"

"Parce que je remplace le vieux monsieur qui s'occupait de toi. Il est parti. Maintenant, c'est moi. Ça ne te dérange pas ?"

Il ne répondit pas...

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

Encore la question... pourquoi cherchait-il à le piéger... ?

"Réponds, s'il-te-plaît."

La soupe tangua dans le bol... il ne se contrôlait plus... il avait trop peur... pourquoi ne partait-il pas.. ? ... pourquoi ?

"Edward... réponds-moi."

Il secoua la tête, renversant un peu de soupe, qui souilla son pantalon. La brûlure soudaine lui fit pousser un cri de surprise et de douleur. Sous le choc, il lâcha tout... Le bol se renversa au sol dans un grand bruit, et se brisa au deuxième rebond ; la cuillère tinta sur le carrelage blanc, et Edward se recroquevilla sur le lit, terrifié...

Havoc s'était relevé brusquement, pour éviter de recevoir la soupe sur lui ; il recula d'un pas tandis que le bol se brisait, et releva les yeux pour voir le garçon tout contre le mur, les genoux remontés sous son menton, le visage souillé de larmes. Ses cheveux étaient d'un jaune terne, sans vie, et ses yeux ne laissaient rien voir d'autre que de la terreur pure... Il sentit son coeur se serrer à ce spectacle, et s'approcha lentement, s'asseyant sur le lit, près de l'enfant. Celui-ci cacha sa tête entre ses bras, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même... Le jeune blond ne sut quoi faire face à tant de détresse... cet enfant vivait un enfer, dans cet endroit... que pouvait-il bien faire pour l'aider... ?

Doucement, il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

Dans un grand sursaut, Edward chercha à s'éloigner ; complètement paniqué, son regard lui échappa, et...

Lorsque l'enfant croisa son regard, Havoc eut le souffle coupé. Ces grands yeux, couleur d'or pur, dans lesquels luisaient tant de désespoir et de peur... Le garçon ne bougea plus à l'instant même où il posa son regard sur lui, et sembla un instant calmé ; leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas, pendant un long moment...

Puis il se mit à trembler, imperceptiblement, au début, puis de plus en plus fort, à mesure que ses yeux se brouillaient de larmes... Havoc leva une main pour la poser sur l'épaule du garçon, et, soudain, celui-ci éclata en sanglots.

Sonores. Terrifiés. Épuisés. Alors Havoc l'attira contre lui, malgré son geste pour s'enfuir, et le cala dans son épaule, lui maintenant la tête d'une main, l'autre dans le dos. Et alors, il y eut quelque chose d'autre, dans les sanglots... au-delà de la peur, il y avait à présent... du soulagement...

* * *

**5 pages bien pleines... À la prochaine !**


	5. Décision

_Chapitre 4_

* * *

"Monsieur Jean..."

Havoc se retourna ; Edward était allongé dans son lit, des traces de larmes encore présentes sur son visage...

"Oui ?"

"Vous... vous allez revenir... ?"

Havoc sourit, un peu attendri, et répondit de sa voix la plus douce :

"Oui. C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi, maintenant. Ça te rassure ?"

Timidement, l'enfant hocha la tête...

"De toute façon, je vais revenir nettoyer ça... Je reviens, d'accord ?"

"... je suis désolé..."

"Mais non ! Je reviens. Attends un peu, d'accord ?"

"... d'accord..."

Havoc sourit et sortit de la chambre, remportant le plateau et les morceaux du bol brisé...

* * *

Edward ne comprenait pas... c'était si étrange... ce comportement était trop étrange, et en même temps, si rassurant... cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas regardé quelqu'un dans les yeux... ceux de cet homme... monsieur Jean... un mélange de bleu et de gris... enfin, il supposait que c'était du bleu et du gris... cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait rien vu ou lu... étrange qu'il connaisse même encore ces mots... Ils avaient l'air si pleins de... quoi ? Pleins de quoi ? Il ne savait plus trop à quoi correspondait cette lueur dans le regard de cet homme... Mais c'était... oui, rassurant...

* * *

"Alors ?"

"Euh... bah... on va dire que ça se passe bien..."

"Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu ramènes ça ? En plus, il a rien mangé... !"

"Hey ! Du calme, je lui en rapporte un autre. Il y a eu... disons, un petit accident... Je crois que j'ai été trop gentil... ça fait mal de le voir dans un tel état... à croire que personne ne lui parle."

"C'est vrai."

"... ? Bon, ben, j'y retourne..."

Sur le seuil de la porte, Havoc s'immobilisa soudain, et demanda :

"Oh ! Au fait... alors... aujourd'hui... on est hier, c'est ça... ?"

"Ça y est, tu te rappelles ?"

"Hum..."

Il était vrai que lors de chacune de ses... _crises_, il avait été surpris de ressentir plusieurs fois au cours de la journée suivante cette fameuse impression de 'déjà-vu'... il avait pensé à un malaise psychologique, et avait oublié l'incident à chaque fois... sauf que maintenant, l'histoire de Frank l'avait rendu curieux, et si ce garçon avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans, comme semblait le penser le vieux gardien, il voulait en savoir davantage.

* * *

Il revint un peu plus tard, avec un nouveau bol de soupe. Edward se releva aussitôt, visiblement toujours apeuré, et resta assis sur son lit, fixant les moindres gestes de l'homme. Havoc tendit le bol, puis la cuillère, en disant :

"Il est moins chaud, cette fois. Mange."

Edward attrapa les deux et obéit docilement, avalant chaque cuillerée avec bonheur. À présent que c'était à la bonne température, il pouvait se rendre compte à quel point c'était délicieux... et si nourrissant... Quand il eut fini, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé... et ce n'était qu'un bol de soupe...

Havoc le regarda finir le bol avec pitié... ce pauvre gosse était vraiment maltraité, il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il était maigre, c'était clair malgré ses vêtements trop grands qui masquait son corps, et en mauvaise santé, à en juger par le manque d'éclats de ses cheveux et de son visage... Il était dans un état critique, et tout juste maintenu en vie pour ces fichues expériences... ! Havoc n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, il l'avait décidé au moment même où il avait aperçu l'enfant : il allait le sortir de cet enfer ! Quoiqu'il faille faire pour cela, il le ferait. Il ne laisserait pas ces pseudo-_scientifiques_ continuer à jouer ainsi avec la santé physique et mentale de cet enfant. Non, il ne les laisserait pas continuer plus longtemps...

"Edward... je voudrais qu'on parle, tout les deux..."

"De... de quoi... ?" chuchota le petit blond.

"De ce que tu as fait hier soir."

Il vit l'enfant se raidir, et s'éloigner imperceptiblement de lui, vers l'oreiller. Havoc n'insista pas trop, ne voulant pas perdre le peu de confiance qu'il semblait y avoir entre eux.

"C'est juste que... tu ne peux pas faire ça quand tu veux, je suppose... ?"

"P.. pourquoi... ? De... de quoi vous parlez... ?"

"Edward... aujourd'hui, on est hier, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tu le sais."

"N... non... je vois pas de... quoi vous parlez... !"

Havoc se recula, voyant l'enfant commencer à paniquer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'affole, autrement, il aurait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Edward... je suis au courant parce que, pour moi aussi, on est 'hier'... est-ce que tu comprends ?"

Pas de réponse, mais le petit blond tourna vers lui de grands yeux intrigués.

"Depuis bientôt huit ans, il m'arrive des choses bizarres, chaque que tu fais ça... Pour moi, c'est comme si la journée recommençait, tu comprends ? Je ne suis pas comme les autres."

Il aurait été risible de dire que Edward se sentait rassuré par ces paroles. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas l'homme, à peine depuis une petite heure. Et s'il le dénonçait ? Et s'il allait dire aux hommes en blouse que ce qu'ils cherchaient, c'était ça ?

"Edward, tu n'as jamais pensé à... empêcher ces gens de te faire du mal ?"

L'enfant leva ses yeux d'or vers lui, déboussolé, sans comprendre.

"Et si tu... faisais ça plus souvent ? Les jours où tu es tranquille ? Frank, le gardien, m'a dit qu'ils ne venaient que tous les trois jours, c'est ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne... ferais pas en sorte que... qu'ils ne reviennent pas ?"

"Je... comprends pas."

"Et bien, demain, ils te laisseront tranquille, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui..."

"Alors pourquoi, demain, est-ce que tu ne recommencerais pas ? Pour qu'ils ne reviennent plus."

Un grand silence tomba dans la chambre.

Recommencer ? Tout le temps ? Pour être tranquille pour toujours ? Impossible...

"Pourquoi, impossible ? Si tu peux le faire, ça t'aiderait, non ?"

"Mais... je ne..."

"Écoutes, Edward. Ils ne reviendront pas avant trois jours, oui ?"

"Oui..."

"Alors, on a trois jours pour t'apprendre à contrôler ça !"

Edward écarquilla les yeux, et fixa l'homme un long moment.

"Pou... pourquoi ?"

Havoc sourit, et tendit une main pour ébouriffer les mèches blondes du garçon.

"Grâce à ça, je te sortirai d'ici. C'est promis !"

* * *

**C'est minuscule mais je ne voulais pas bâcler, j'ai préféré m'arrêter là... désolée ! Manque d'inspiration en ce moment, pour cette fic...T.T**


	6. Essai

_Chapitre 5_

* * *

Assis sur son lit, Edward baissa la tête et ferma les yeux très fort. En face de lui, accroupi, Havoc posa une main sur le bras de l'enfant pour le rassurer, tout en fixant la montre à son poignet, levé devant ses yeux.

"Bien. Tu es prêt ?"

Le petit blond hocha la tête.

"Alors, maintenant, je voudrais que tu réfléchisse bien. Essaie de te rappeler les moments où tu fais ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à chaque fois ?"

Edward se concentra comme le demandait "monsieur Jean" ; il n'était pas difficile de savoir quand est-ce qu'il faisait ça : à chaque examen trop douloureux... chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage... c'était assez évident.

"Tu y es ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Maintenant, pense à ce que tu ressens dans ces moments-là. Essaie de le ressentir maintenant."

Ce qu'il ressentait ? Facile... la peur... non, la terreur. Oui, à chaque fois. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cette "chambre". Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il passerait sa vie dans cet endroit...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à trembler, les larmes aux yeux...

Havoc s'en aperçut, et se demanda un instant comment réagir. Une idée stupide lui traversa l'esprit.

Edward tremblait, les mains crispées aux bords du lit, les yeux définitivement clos, presque paniqué de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Soudain il ouvrit les yeux, haletant, comme se réveillant d'un cauchemar. Il vit alors la main levée de l'homme, prêt à le frapper ; il poussa un cri et se recroquevilla sur la couverture, sans comprendre, et éclata en sanglots.

La caresse dans ses cheveux le surprit tellement qu'il se tut.

"Edward... je... excuse-moi, je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je pensais... excuse-moi..."

Maladroitement, Havoc souleva l'enfant pour le serrer contre lui ; à sa grande surprise, le petit ne broncha pas, et même, il répondit à l'étreinte en s'accrochant à sa veste d'uniforme. Avec un sourire coupable, le jeune homme berça le plus petit, un long moment ; il fit si bien que le garçon finit par s'endormir, fermement agrippé à lui. Havoc soupira.

"Des idées comme ça, je m'en passerai, à l'avenir... Bon, j'en fais quoi, maintenant... ?"

Il essaya de décrocher le garçon pour le coucher dans son lit, mais ce fut peine perdue, celui-ci était profondément endormi, et décidé à ne pas le lâcher...

Avec un soupir amusé, Havoc se releva, l'enfant bien calé dans ses bras ; il attrapa le plateau repas d'une main, et se dirigea prudemment vers le poste de surveillance où attendait Frank. Quand il entra, celui-ci se retourna rapidement vers lui, les yeux exorbités :

"Pourquoi tu l'as sorti ?!" aurait-il pu hurler s'il n'avait pas volontairement baissé la voix pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

"Il ne veut pas me lâcher..." répondit Havoc tout aussi bas. "Je voulais juste ramener ça..."

"Crétin ! Si quelqu'un arrive maintenant, et qu'il voit qu'il n'est plus là, tu peux dire adieu à ton poste, et au gamin !"

"Je sais... ! J'y retourne, désolé, je voulais faire vite... !"

"Magne-toi !"

Après cet échange silencieux (si si), Havoc se dépêcha de retourner à la chambre du petit, et s'assit sur le lit, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Et il attendit.

* * *

Quand Edward se réveilla, il se sentait incroyablement reposé. Il avait dormi sans faire de cauchemars, et en était tout simplement soulagé. Il leva la tête, et croisa les yeux bleus de monsieur Jean fixés sur lui. Un long moment passa.

Puis il regarda autour de lui, et se dégagea des bras de l'homme, un peu gêné. Havoc sourit et reprit :

"Bon... il est vraiment tard. Je pense que tu devrais dormir maintenant..."

"Non..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que vous allez partir, et je vais..." Il s'interrompit, visiblement apeuré. Havoc s'inquiéta et l'incita à continuer.

"... je... vais... faire des cauchemars..." finit-il piteusement.

"Hey !" fit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. "C'est normal, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça... !"

Voyant l'air effrayé du petit, il proposa :

"Écoute, je veux bien rester encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que tu dormes. Et demain matin, je serai là aussi, d'accord ?"

"... d'accord..."

Il se recoucha docilement, et laissa l'homme le recouvrir. Havoc se pencha près de son oreille pour chuchoter gentiment, une main caressant les mèches d'or :

"Tout se passera bien, maintenant... tu verras... on va y arriver... Je te le promets..."

Il eut l'impulsion soudaine de l'embrasser sur le front, comme l'aurait fait un père ou un grand-frère, mais il se retint de justesse ; il était sans doute trop tôt pour ce genre de gestes...

Il se releva, et s'éloigna vers la porte. Avec un sourire, il fit en se retournant :

"Demain, j'essaierai de m'arranger pour te faire prendre un bain... !"

L'enfant se contenta de le fixer, sans manifester d'émotions particulière. Un peu déçu, Havoc lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de refermer la porte. Ce ne fut qu'après s'être un peu éloigné dans le couloir sombre, qu'il songea aux méthodes employées dans les prisons pour laver les détenus... avec un frisson d'inquiétude, il pensa que le petit ne devait même plus savoir ce que c'était de prendre un bain...

* * *

**Même pas 2 pages complètes... désolée...**


	7. Rire

_Chapitre 6_

* * *

"Demain, j'essaierai de m'arranger pour te faire prendre un bain... !"

Edward ne comprit pas tout de suite, et se contenta de fermer les yeux, replongeant dans le sommeil.

Il dormit bien cette nuit-là. Une nuit sans rêve, sans cauchemar, et sans réveil douloureux. Après tout, il était tranquille pendant trois jour... Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain, et la première chose qu'il vit... ce fut les yeux bleus de monsieur Jean, assis près de lui, qui le regardait avec... quoi ? Il n'avait toujours pas trouver le mot qui correspondait. Peut-être devrait-il demander...

"Vous êtes quoi ?"

Havoc eut une expression stupéfaite.

"..."

Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Il était quoi ? un homme ? blond ? définitivement célibataire ? ...

"Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça, avec moi... ?"

Il sourit en comprenant.

"Je suis... gentil ? C'est le mot que tu cherchais ?"

Le petit sembla réfléchir, puis finit par hocher doucement la tête, une ombre de sourire sur son visage. Havoc lui caressa les cheveux, pour finir de le réveiller, et annonça :

"Aujourd'hui, Frank le gardien m'a dit que tous les gens qui travaillaient ici sont en congé. Donc, on peut dire qu'on est seuls, toi et moi. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici, si tu as envie de sortir."

"Où... ?"

"Euh, on ne pourra pas sortir du bâtiment, mais je peux t'emmener... par exemple... dans le bureau du patron ?"

"... ??"

Edward le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris, sans comprendre, et un peu effrayé. Le jeune blond eut un large sourire, et découvrit l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Puis il sortit dans le couloir, et se dirigea vers les escaliers, près de l'entrée. En passant devant le bureau de Frank, il toqua à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement, laissant paraître l'homme qui affichait une mine contrariée ; il portait un gros sac rouge, et donna à monsieur Jean un trousseau de clés en disant :

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais si jamais _ils_ apprennent ça, on est mort tous les deux... !"

Havoc se contenta de sourire et attrapa les clés, avant de prendre les escaliers, le petit dans les bras. Il arriva à un étage richement éclairé, toujours tout blanc, mais il y avait des tableaux de peinture accrochés aux murs, et même un tapis devant l'une des portes. Havoc s'arrêta dessus, et sortit l'une des clés avant de pousser la porte du bureau.

Edward ferma les yeux. À vrai dire, il ne voulait pas voir, et il s'en fichait. Mais monsieur Jean continua à marcher, il l'entendit ouvrir une autre porte, pour entrer dans une pièce beaucoup plus petite.

"Edward ? Regarde ça."

Il rouvrit les yeux, et observa autour de lui. C'était... une salle bain. Avec deux étagères, et une baignoire au fond de la pièce.

"C'est le grand luxe, dites-donc... !"

"Ça tu l'as dit !" fit Frank. "Ces types me répugnent, tout simplement..."

Havoc secoua la tête de mépris, et déposa Edward devant la baignoire. Le petit ne semblait pas du tout rassuré, et semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

"Edward ? Frank va sortir, mais je reste avec toi. Tu vas enlever tes vêtements, et monter dans la baignoire, d'accord ?"

Sans qu'il s'y attende, l'enfant se mit à sangloter, tête basse ; il s'agenouilla devant lui, et attendit patiemment que passe la crise d'angoisse. Quand le petit sembla se calmer quelque peu, il le prit par les épaules :

"Edward ? Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il-te-plaît... Je vais te laisser seul, le temps que tu te déshabille, d'accord ?"

Il se releva et se pencha au-dessus de la baignoire pour allumer les robinets ; quand l'eau coula à la bonne température, il sourit au garçon et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Frank attendait devant la porte du bureau, guettant le moindre bruit dans le couloir.

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est utile ?"

"Vous l'avez bien regardé ? Ce pauvre gosse est lavé au jet d'eau ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas de vêtements propres à se mettre ! C'est ..."

"Monstrueux ?"

"Non, pire que ça !!"

Frank eut un rire de circonstance, et fit avec un sourire triste :

"Je te l'avais dit..."

* * *

Ils furent interrompus par le silence qui régna soudain dans la salle de bain du directeur du laboratoire. L'eau avait cessé de couler. Havoc y retourna rapidement, et entra : Edward était dans l'eau, la main encore sur les robinets ; il sursauta quand Havoc entra si violemment, et retira sa main les larmes aux yeux :

"Ç...ça allait... déborder..."

Il approcha, et constata qu'en effet, l'eau était montée très haut dans la baignoire. Il sourit et s'accroupit, attrapant au passage divers produits (savon, shampoing, gant de toilette...).

Edward se glissa un peu plus dans l'eau, recroquevillé, apeuré mais ne voulant pas le montrer.

"Ed... Je ne te ferai pas de mal... Est-ce que l'eau est assez chaude ?"

Timidement, il fit "oui" de la tête, s'attirant un sourire attendri de l'homme.

Rapidement, l'eau de la baignoire moussa, et Edward finit par se laisser aller, souriant presque, et profitant pleinement de ce bain.

* * *

Dans le bureau, occupé à surveiller, Frank tourna la tête de surprise en entendant soudain des éclats de rire. Il sourit grandement, soulagé.

"Bon sang..." songea-t-il, impressionné. "Il a même réussi à le faire rire..."


	8. Deuxième Essai

_Chapitre 7_

* * *

"Allez, Ed, il faut finir... !"

Le garçon s'enfonça dans l'eau, refusant de quitter le bain chaud dans lequel il s'amusait. Havoc fit se vider la baignoire, sans prêter attention à la réaction du petit, qui barbotait toujours. Quand l'eau fut entièrement partie, il prit une serviette et enroula l'enfant dedans ; Edward se laissa faire, avec un grand sourire. Dès qu'il fut bien sec, monsieur Jean sortit un instant de la pièce, et revint avec le sac rouge que portait Frank en arrivant : il en tira des vêtements neufs, à sa taille ; il l'aida à enfiler le caleçon, le pantalon noir, et les chaussures. Edward se débrouilla lui-même pour mettre la chemise blanche et le polo rouge. Puis, avec un peigne sortit de nulle part (Havoc en gardait toujours un sur lui, au cas où il croiserait une fille) il le laissa lisser ses mèches d'un blond éclatant. Havoc se sentit fondre devant l'allure adorable du petit. C'était autre chose que les vieilleries qu'il portait jusqu'à présent... !

"Maintenant, on va retourner à ta chambre, et je te ramènerai un bon repas. Et ensuite, si tu veux bien, on réessaiera, d'accord ?"

Un éclat de peur parut dans les yeux d'or, mais l'enfant garda son sourire, et hocha simplement la tête.

Havoc sourit gentiment, puis le prit par la main et sortit de la pièce. Il rendit son sac à Frank, et ils redescendirent tous les trois jusqu'à la chambre du petit ; Frank s'arrêta à son bureau, et se rendit directement à la cuisine préparer le repas du petit et le leur.

* * *

Assis sur son lit, fixant ses nouvelles chaussures, Edward restait silencieux, pendant que monsieur Jean attendait que le gardien revienne. Il arriva avec deux plateaux, qu'il leur laissa, et repartit manger devant les caméras de son bureau. Havoc rapprocha la chaise du lit, et s'assit à même le sol, avant de tendre les couverts au garçon et commencer à manger. Edward l'imita bien vite, affamé.

* * *

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Havoc ramena les plateaux à la cuisine ; quand il revint, il trouva le petit endormi, au-dessus des couvertures, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il soupira tristement. _Ce gosse n'a tellement pas l'habitude de se nourrir correctement qu'il en est épuisé..._ Il s'adossa au bord du lit, et attendit la fin de la sieste.

* * *

Edward se réveilla doucement, se sentant merveilleusement bien. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme ça... c'était vraiment rassurant. Il se redressa dans son lit, et vit monsieur Jean assis par terre, la tête de côté. L'homme dormait...

Il sourit, amusé. C'était si agréable de ne pas avoir peur de lui. Edward s'assit correctement, faisant grincer les ressorts du lit, puis ferma les yeux et se concentra. Monsieur Jean disait que cela pourrait l'aider, et il lui faisait confiance. Alors, il devait essayer.

"Attends une seconde."

Il sursauta violemment : l'homme était accroupi devant lui.

"Vous m'avez fait peur... !" chuchota-t-il, reprenant son souffle. Havoc sourit d'un air désolé.

"Excuse-moi. Si tu veux réessayer, laisse-moi surveiller que ça marche, d'accord ?"

"... d'accord..."

Havoc s'installa devant lui, et comme la première fois, plaça sa montre à portée de vue, et une main sur les genoux du garçon. Puis il sourit et fit d'un ton rassurant :

"Tout va bien, Edward, d'accord ? Je suis là, et il n'y a personne d'autres. D'accord ? Vas-y quand tu veux..."

Edward hocha la tête et referma les yeux pour se concentrer de nouveau. Il tâcha de se contrôler, cette fois, et réfléchit bien à ce qui se passait chaque fois qu'il faisait cela.

Un petit moment passa.

Avec insistance, Edward se força à nouveau, et là, il vit le flash blanc devant ses yeux. Il les rouvrit en grand, le souffle court. Monsieur Jean le fixait avec un grand sourire.

"Hey ! Bravo Ed ! Tu as réussi !"

"... ah... ?"

"Oui ! On est remonté dix minutes en arrière... ! C'est déjà pas mal !"

Puis son sourire fut remplacé par une expression inquiète. Lentement, il porta la main au front en sueur de l'enfant.

"Hé, dis-donc... ça te fatigue beaucoup, on dirait... Enlève ton pull et recouche-toi."

Ed leva les bras, et monsieur Jean tira le polo rouge, puis le força à se rallonger ; il ôta l'une des couvertures pour le couvrir, et s'agenouilla à son chevet.

"Tout va bien, Edward... C'était très bien, bravo. Tu vas t'entraîner et ça ira mieux, tu verras. Quand tu te réveilleras, je t'aurai préparé un bon goûter, tu vas voir... Allez, dors, maintenant... tout va bien..."

Il continua à parler, tout doucement, passant sa main dans les mèches d'or, jusqu'à ce que le petit s'endorme.

* * *


	9. Détail

_Chapitre 8_

* * *

Après avoir senti l'habituel vertige qui accompagne un retour en arrière, Frank se releva en agrippant sa chaise et se précipita comme il put à travers le couloir, jusqu'à la chambre du petit.

Havoc était accroupi près du lit, et Edward dormait.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!" siffla-t-il entre ses dents, pour s'empêcher de crier. Le blond leva la tête vers lui, et eut un sourire ravi.

"Il a réussi ! Il a réussi à le faire volontairement... !"

Frank s'échauffa et alla attraper Havoc par le col pour l'entraîner dans le couloir ; après avoir mis une certaine distance entre eux et la chambre, il le lâcha et fit :

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !!"

Havoc eut l'air franchement surpris.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je vais l'aider à contrôler son don, et je m'arrangerai pour le faire sortir d'ici."

"Et tu crois vraiment que les scientifiques vont te laisser rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive ?!"

"Je... euh..."

"Hein ?!"

"Oui... ! Je pense que oui. De toutes façons, ils sont en congé, pour le moment, non ? Donc nous sommes tranquilles."

"Tu crois qu'on est seuls dans _tout_ le bâtiment ?"

Silence surpris du blond.

"Tu croyais vraiment que ce labo se résumait à ce couloir ?! Tu n'imagines pas le nombres de gardes qui surveillent cet endroit !! Je suis celui qui s'occupe de ce couloir, mais je suis loin d'être le seul gardien de tout ce foutu labo ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête, hein ?! Si je savais pas où étaient les autres tout à l'heure, je t'aurais empêché de sortir le p'tit ! T'es vraiment pas futé !!"

Après ce sermon fait dans les règles de l'art, Frank reprit son souffle, et laissa Havoc réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.

* * *

De son côté, Havoc était un peu inquiet. Il n'avait en effet pas du tout pensé au reste du bâtiment, et si un garde quelconque venait à s'aventurer dans ce couloir, il était certain qu'il irait tout raconter aux scientifiques, et nul doute que Havoc aurait alors l'interdiction de s'approcher à nouveau d'Edward. Cela ne devait pas arriver. Et pour ce faire, il y avait une solution très simple...

"Coucou, Edo... !"

Le petit garçon se frotta les yeux d'une main, se redressant de l'autre, et fit un sourire timide à l'homme qui posait le plateau du goûter sur la chaise.

"C'est très bien, ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure... ! Dès que tu auras mangé, on recommencera, d'accord ?"

"... d'accord." répondit-il sans contester. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas vraiment faire ça...

Il mangea avec appétit le pain beurré et le chocolat chaud que monsieur Jean lui avait apporté, puis l'entraînement commença pour de bon.

* * *

Trois jours avaient passés.

En réalité, il s'agissait du premier jour parmi les trois après les examens, mais pour Edward, Havoc et Frank, cela faisait trois jours qu'ils s'occupaient, entre l'entraînement du petit, les repas, les bains, et les jeux. Havoc, le "deuxième" matin, avait ramené de chez lui des jeux de société, et un vieil ours en peluche qu'il avait retrouvé dans ses affaires d'enfants. Edward avait compris, et accepté le cadeau avec gratitude, les larmes aux yeux et avec un grand sourire. Ils avaient joué un soir avec Frank, qui avait fini par capituler et s'était installé pour la partie de domino, que le petit gagna haut la main.

Jamais Edward n'avait été aussi heureux, depuis longtemps.

Malheureusement, il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais dite au sujet de son don, et que Frank n'avait pas jugé utile d'aborder.

Il y a toujours un détail qui change...

* * *

Deux jours passèrent encore, sans problème particulier. Mais en début d'après-midi, alors que Havoc revenait poser le plateau et la vaisselle sale du repas dans la cuisine du bureau de Frank, il aperçu, un peu plus loin dans l'allée, le vieux gardien et une autre personne, visiblement en train de se disputer. Il déposa le plateau sur la table rapidement, puis s'avança. À mesure qu'il s'approchait, il entendit des brides de conversation :

"... Tu sais que c'est interdit... !"

"... je te rappelle que les ordres sont clairs... !"

"... c'est la dernière fois qu'on te prévient !"

"T'es qui toi ?!"

Havoc s'immobilisa en voyant qu'on lui parlait ; ce type ne lui inspirait déjà que du dégoût, alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas encore son nom.

"Je suis le nouveau gardien, je remplace le professeur Hakuro qui est retraité."

"Hum... ouais, je sais... ! Tiens-toi à ta place... !"

"Je vous demande pardon... ?!"

"Havoc, laisse tomber..." fit Frank avec insistance. Mais le blond voulait comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Il se trouve que j'ai averti les patrons qu'il y avait une fuite dans les réserves de gaz toxiques ; en attendant qu'ils arrivent cet après-midi, toute l'aile ouest du troisième étage est condamnée."

"... il revient cet après-midi... ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr. Et ils reprendront certainement le boulot après... ! Donc, tenez-vous à carreau, tous les deux !"

L'homme s'éloigna à grands pas, laissant Frank et Havoc seuls dans l'allée blanche peu éclairée.

"Dites, c'est pas vrai, hein... ?"

"Si..."

"Mais... ! Elle vient d'où cette fuite ?! Il y avait pas de fuite, avant !! Ça veut dire quoi ??"

"Hum... les détails, c'est toujours très important..."

"Quoi ?"

"Rien, je réfléchissais... Retourne voir le p'tit, ça vaut mieux... Je t'avertirai quand le patron du secteur arriva..."

"... d'accord... mais dites, Edward est tranquille, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'à après-demain, hein ?"

"Normalement, oui..."

"Comment ça, normalement ?"

"Oui. Il est tranquille. Maintenant, dégage de là que je fasse mon boulot... !"

* * *

**J'ai un gros manque d'inspiration pour cette fic, bien que je sache parfaitement comment elle va finir. Je vous demande juste d'être patients... (siouplait ?)**


	10. Déclic

_Chapitre 9_

* * *

Comme prévu, dans l'après-midi, le patron du secteur B15 arriva, pressé et très énervé. Frank eut à peine le temps de dire un mot, et Havoc sut tout de suite qu'il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier cet homme. Imposant, bien que de taille moyenne, brun, le regard perçant et mauvais, cet homme avait des objectifs, et était prêt à tout pour les atteindre. Il passa devant le bureau de surveillance et se rendit directement à la chambre d'Edward. Un coup d'oeil à travers le barreaux de la porte lui indiquèrent que beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis le départ du vieux Hakuro, qui s'occupait du gamin.

En le voyant, Edward se tassa sur son lit, espérant peut-être passé inaperçu.

L'homme tourna la tête vers les deux gardiens quand ils arrivèrent près de lui, l'ayant suivi.

"Je veux des explications !"

"Monsieur, il ne se passe rien d'anormal..."

"Cet enfant est un sujet d'expérience, pas un individu avec qui sympathiser ! Je pensais avoir pourtant été très clair !"

"Oui, monsieur, mais..."

"Non !!"

Frank et le patron se tournèrent vers Havoc, qui rougit.

"Non... ? C'est-à-dire ?"

"Euh... rien... c'est juste..."

"Vous sembliez convenir, pourtant, Havoc. J'attendais de vous plus de rigueur dans votre travail."

"Monsieur, il faut reconnaître qu'il a raison..."

"Frank, je ne vous ai pas parlé ! Restez à votre place !"

"Sauf votre respect, je ne pense pas que cela puisse encore continuer longtemps. Ce n'est qu'un gamin !"

"Taisez-vous, Frank ! C'est un ordre !"

L'homme les bouscula pour repartir dans le couloir, vers le bureau. Mais Havoc continua :

"Vous êtes une belle pourriture, vous le savez, au moins ?"

"... !!"

Il se retourna d'un bond, les fusillant du regard.

"Havoc, reste en dehors de ça. C'est à moi de régler cette histoire."

"Frank, vous savez que vous risquez l'expulsion si vous ajoutez quoi que ce soit !"

"Je le sais, _monsieur_... ! Mais si je n'ai pas pu tenir ma langue au laboratoire n°5, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y arriverais ici. Ce que vous faites, nous ne vous laisserons pas continuer ! J'irai prévenir l'armée si vous ne changez pas immédiatement de méthodes !"

"Je vous ai prévenu, Frank... !"

"Vous êtes une immonde pourriture, un enfoiré qui prend plaisir à martyriser un enfant juste pour son profit personnel !"

"Frank... !"

"Et je ne vous laisserai pas continuer comme ça... !"

_Pan._

Le coup de feu partit dans le plus total ahurissement.

Havoc, resté en arrière, ne comprit pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais quand il vit Frank tomber à la renverser, la poitrine en sang, il eut un hoquet de frayeur, et recula jusque devant la chambre.

L'homme brun à l'autre bout du couloir le fixa avec sévérité, le revolver pointé sur lui, le canon encore fumant.

"Je savais que ce type était trop vieux pour rester tranquille. Vous, en revanche, vous êtes trop jeune pour rester insensible. C'est bien dommage. Il va me falloir employer deux hommes supplémentaires."

Il avança lentement, toujours visant le blond.

"À moins que vous ne soyez plus coopératif que votre vieil ami ?"

Havoc sembla se réveiller.

"Vous êtes un monstre !!"

L'homme sourit :

"Tant pis."

Et le coup de feu partit.

* * *

Quand Havoc était reparti, en lui disant qu'il devait régler un problème avec Frank, Edward s'était contenté de s'asseoir et de jouer tranquillement avec sa peluche. Il aurait préféré que le jeune homme reste avec lui, mais il n'avait pas osé demander. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées ainsi, assis par terre, contre le lit, attentif aux sons qui lui parvenaient depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Et puis, il y avait eu cet homme, qu'il avait reconnu ; celui qui menait les opérations, donnait des ordres aux autres médecins. Instinctivement, en l'entendant approcher, Edward était monté sur son lit, et avait baissé les yeux. Il l'avait reconnu à sa voix. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait voulu voir son visage. Monsieur Jean était une exception. Il était gentil. Il s'occupait vraiment bien de lui... mais les autres... jamais...

Il reconnut aussi la voix de monsieur Jean, et celle de Frank le gardien. Ils... se disputaient...? Pourquoi ? À cause de lui ? Pourquoi l'homme était-il si en colère... ? Pourquoi ciraient-ils, tous... ?

Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues... Il n'aimait pas cela...

Et puis, tout à coup, un bruit retentissant, dont l'écho avait longtemps résonner dans le couloir. Edward avait écarquillé les yeux, terrifié.

Havoc avait encore parlé. Il l'avait vu marcher devant la porte... Il avait osé le regarder, dans l'espoir de croiser son regard, dans l'espoir d'être rassuré...

Mais au lieu de cela, encore ce bruit.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de l'enfant, le sang avait jailli, et le blond s'était effondré à son tour.

Edward hurla.

Et tout devint blanc, s'illumina autour de lui...

* * *

**Retour fracassant avec ce chapitre certes bien trop court, mais riche en action. Enfin j'espère.  
Merci d'avoir patienter, même si d'un autre côté, vous n'aviez pas vraiment le choix... -.-°**


	11. Deuxième jour

_Chapitre 10_

* * *

Havoc se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, en sueur, totalement paniqué, et une douleur indescriptible lui vrillant la poitrine.

Une seconde fut nécessaire pour reconnaître sa chambre. Dans son appartement. Chez lui... Dans son lit...

Quel affreux cauchemar... Que s'était-il passé ?

Avec un coup au coeur, les derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoire :

"Edward !!" cria-t-il soudain en rejetant brutalement ses couvertures. Il courut à travers la pièce, et atterrit dans le salon, avant de piler brusquement :

"Attends une seconde... Quel jour on est ??"

Il retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa son réveil. Doucement, il commença à réaliser.

"C'est... le jour où je suis allé à mon entretien d'embauche... ce qui veut dire... qu'il ne s'est encore... rien passé... ?"

Un temps.

"C'est super !!"

Un coup d'oeil sur l'heure :

"Ouf, je ne suis pas en retard, je peux encore y aller... !"

Il s'habilla rapidement, mangea sur le pouce et se rua à l'extérieur.

Avant de revenir précipitamment, retrouver l'ours en peluche à la place où il était resté, et ressortir en courant.

* * *

De son côté, il se passait la même chose avec Frank. Quand ils arrivèrent chacun au laboratoire ce soir-là, Havoc avait l'ours et Frank les vêtements. Ils échangèrent un sourire, encore un peu déboussolés par ce qui leur était arrivé. Frank prépara le repas pendant que Havoc se dirigeait le plus calmement possible vers la chambre d'Edward.

Lorsqu'il entra, le petit se redressa en sursaut dans son lit. Dès qu'il le reconnut, il éclata en sanglots. Havoc se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, et le berça longuement en chuchotant :

"C'est fini... je suis là... tout va bien... tu as réussi, Edo, tu y es arrivé... Je suis là... calme-toi..."

Un peu plus tard, l'enfant se calma, se serrant étroitement contre lui.

"J'ai... ils..."

"Ils ont recommencé... ?"

"... oui..."

"C'est fini... tout va bien maintenant... Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Edo, tu as réussi à remonter plusieurs jours en arrière... c'est super... !"

Un sanglot lui répondit. Edward ne semblait pas trouver cela si _super_ que le disait le grand blond. Alors Havoc se rappela :

"Hey... regarde ce que j'ai pour toi... !"

Il lui mit l'ours en peluche dans les bras ; le petit le fixa un long moment, comme stupéfait, mais finalement, il eut un sourire soulagé, et serra l'animal contre lui, en se calant un peu plus entre les bras du blond. Havoc soupira tristement.

"Ed... ça va être dur, mais il faut que tu fasses un effort... Il faut absolument qu'on te sorte d'ici..."

Le lendemain, les exercices recommençaient, sous la surveillance de Frank, bien plus sur ses gardes depuis "l'incident". Il n'était plus tout jeune... ! toutes ces émotions finiraient par l'user...

* * *

Deux jours passèrent à nouveau, dont seuls Frank, Havoc et Edward profitèrent. Sans l'intervention des scientifiques pour les examens, Edward était beaucoup plus joyeux et confiant ; Havoc avait hâte de passer à la prochaine étape de son plan, même s'il savait que ce serait difficile pour le petit...

* * *

Le jour suivant, il arriva avec le petit-déjeuner, et pendant qu'Edward mangeait, il demanda :

"Edo... Je voudrais que tu me parles d'avant. Avant ton arrivée au laboratoire. Tu te souviens ?"

Le garçon s'immobilisa, la cuillère en l'air, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

"Pourquoi ?"

"... juste par curiosité. Parle-moi de ta famille... s'il-te-plaît."

Edward baissa la tête, cachant son regard humide. Il posa sa cuillère et finit par dire, d'une voix tremblante :

"Papa est parti quand j'étais tout petit... Maman ne m'a pas expliqué. C'était une épidémie. Elle est morte aussi, peu de temps après... Et puis j'ai été chez notre voisine, Madame Rockbell, elle était gentille. Mais les militaires sont venus, un jour, et m'ont emmené ici. C'est tout ce que je sais..."

"... Tu aimais tes parents ?"

Ed releva la tête, stupéfait :

"Bien sûr... ! Maman était..." Il s'interrompit tout seul, essuyant une larme fugitive.

"Est-ce que tu penses à eux, souvent ?"

"Pourquoi vous me demandez tout ça... !"

Havoc leva les mains pour calmer la colère du garçon :

"Je veux juste t'aider, Ed, c'est tout. C'est promis !"

Malgré son regard boudeur, Edward consentit à lui raconter ses souvenirs ; et même s'il avait fini en larmes entre les bras du blond, il était quelque part soulagé d'avoir parlé, surtout à monsieur Jean, qui semblait si compréhensif et inquiet.

* * *

Lorsqu'il quitta le laboratoire, tard ce soir-là, Havoc n'était pas très à l'aise. Il espérait que Frank aurait assez de tact pour aller consoler le petit s'il faisait des cauchemars... Il ne doutait que Ed serait assailli par des images du passé, de sa famille, et irrémédiablement par l'enfer qu'il vivait depuis des années. Mais il jugeait cela nécessaire. Un jour, il arrivait à sortir de cet endroit...

"_Il y arrivera... il faut juste encore un peu de temps... Si ça se trouve, ça ira même plus vite que prévu..._"

Il traversa la rue qui menait chez lui, quand soudain, au milieu du chemin, un douleur cuisante lui vrilla la poitrine : il porta une main tremblante à son coeur, qui battait la chamade avec violence. Haletant, il dut se plier en deux sur la chaussée pour atténuer la douleur. Cela lui arrivait... parfois... son médecin était formel à ce sujet : pas de stress, pas d'activité physique intense... Il n'avait pas respecté les consignes, et l'incident de la veille... enfin, qui n'était pas encore arrivé, dieu, que c'était compliqué... l'avait considérablement ébranlé. Se prendre une balle en pleine poitrine, ça faisait mal...

Il se redressa lentement, habitué aux exercices de respiration que lui avait enseigné son médecin, et reprit lentement son chemin.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut la lumière des phares de la voiture qui fonçait sur lui.

* * *

**Méchante, moi ? Oui... Je pars bientôt en vacances, j'espère avoir le temps de finir cette fic avant.  
**


	12. Le directeur

_Chapitre 11_

* * *

Quand Frank apprit la nouvelle, par le journal du matin à la radio, il sauta de sa chaise en sursaut : cet imbécile !! Il porta un main à sa bouche, soudain envahi par la nausée, ne sachant quoi faire... Puis il se précipita jusqu'à la cellule d'Edward, et réveilla le petit :

"Allez, debout !"

Edward se redressa dans son lit, un peu effrayé par l'attitude stressée de l'homme ; il ne le connaissait pas très bien, et il lui faisait un peu peur... Mais Frank parla aussitôt :

"Gamin, écoute-moi bien : Havoc a eu un accident de la route, hier soir, en rentrant chez lui. Il est... mort."

Il vit le garçon écarquiller les yeux :

"Alors, maintenant, tu vas faire comme il t'a appris, ok ? Tu... retourne en arrière, ok ? Vas-y, je... reste là... d'accord ? Allez, vite... !"

Edward ne savait quoi penser. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'était qu'il devait recommencer. Ce qu'il fit. Frank ne le lâcha pas, et tout s'illumina autour d'eux, dans la petite chambre. C'était la première fois que le vieil homme le voyait faire de ses propres yeux... C'était vraiment stupéfiant... !

Edward rouvrit des yeux humides et son regard brumeux inquiéta le gardien ; il recoucha l'enfant et le recouvrit, ne sachant quoi faire. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'occuper d'enfants... Alors, simplement, il passa une main calleuse dans les mèches d'or du petit, tandis que celui-ci s'endormait...

* * *

Un peu plus tard, dans la matinée, Havoc arriva, haletant et en sueur ; il avait visiblement couru tout le long du trajet pour venir.

"Ed... ?"

"Il va bien... et toi ? J'ai entendu parler de l'accident, ce mat... ah, euh, demain matin, en fait..."

"Oui... Ça va... c'est juste... les émotions... il s'en passe un peu trop depuis quelques jours. Enfin, depuis...euh..."

"J'ai compris."

"C'est vraiment compliqué... je m'y retrouve plus..."

"C'est vrai, ça n'est jamais arrivé aussi souvent que depuis que tu es là... Il faut croire que tu as vraiment fait du bon travail."

"Oui... j'espère que ça ne va plus tarder..."

"De quoi tu parles ??"

"Euh, rien... rien du tout..."

Frank le regarda de travers, mais Havoc se tut. Il ne voulait pas risquer de tout gâcher.

* * *

Quand Ed se réveilla, il trouva monsieur Jean assis sur son lit. Il se leva tout de suite pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Havoc le serra contre lui avec un sourire.

"Merci, Edo... Tu y arrives vraiment bien..."

Le garçon renifla, et se contenta de serrer l'ours en peluche contre lui, savourant la chaleur de l'homme qui le berçait tendrement...

* * *

"Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

Havoc se tourna vers le vieux gardien, qui le fixait avec suspicion depuis sa chaise tournante. Il détourna les yeux.

"Je... j'ai eu un petit problème au milieu de la route... j'ai trébuché, et je n'ai pas vu la voiture qui venait..."

"... et ?"

"Je crois... que j'ai reconnu le conducteur... Il avait les feux de croisement, la lumière n'était donc pas très intense, et j'ai pu voir l'intérieur de la voiture. Il me semble que je l'ai reconnu."

"C'était qui ??"

"J'ai... oublié."

"... Hum. C'est un inconvénient. Je suppose que ça arrive de temps en temps. Peut-être que ça reviendra."

"Ouais..."

Havoc n'ajouta rien, mais il n'était pas tranquille. Cet homme, au volant de la voiture... Il l'avait déjà vu. Il en était sûr.

* * *

Dans son salon, assis sur un confortable fauteuil, un homme brun, vêtu d'un pantalon d'uniforme et d'une chemise lâche, son regard bleu perçant fixé sur les dossiers qui traînaient sur la table basse, sirotait tranquillement un verre d'alcool dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Lentement, il termina le verre, et se resservit. Il affichait un sourire contrarié.

"_Les résultats sont probants... J'ai enfin compris... mais il faut me débarrasser de ces deux gêneurs..._"

Souriant vicieusement à l'idée de tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire, l'homme avala le liquide d'un traite, soufflant bruyamment en rejetant la tête en arrière. Son sourire s'élargit.

"_Edward... petit enfant... Bientôt, ton pouvoir m'appartiendra... !_"

* * *

**720 mots... c'est minable, je sais...**


	13. Séquestré

_Chapitre 12_

* * *

Ce matin-là, le directeur du service B15 arriva de bonne heure au laboratoire. Il était censé être en congé, en attendant les résultats de ses stupides collègues, mais il les connaissait déjà, pour les avoir effectués chez lui. Son propre laboratoire était plus performant en matière de rapidité... Il ricana à cette pensée ; si seulement ils savaient...

Dès qu'il passa les portes du hall d'entrée, le garde sembla surpris de le voir. Quoi de plus normal : officiellement, c'était le premier jour des congés des patrons. Alors que pour lui, c'était déjà le sixième jour. Il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, mais à présent, il savait... !

Il passa dans les couloirs et escaliers, jusqu'à son bureau, et s'installa comme à son habitude. Puis il consulta quelques dossiers, faisant mine de travailler, mais cessa bientôt pour descendre au couloir B15. Et plus particulièrement à une cellule précise...

Le nouveau gardien était là, en train de donner son repas au petit. Ils lui jetèrent tous deux un regard, surpris pour l'un, terrifié pour l'autre ; l'homme sourit et congédia le grand blond d'un geste, dans une attitude tout à fait naturelle, comme s'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, et sortit de la chambre avec réticence. Mais il s'éloigna malgré tout.

Resté seul avec l'enfant, recroquevillé contre le lit, il s'approcha du petit et s'accroupit devant lui ; l'enfant détourna aussitôt les yeux au sol, pour ne pas croiser son regard.

"Edward, écoute-moi bien."

Il vit le garçon sursauter, imperceptiblement ; jamais encore les gens du laboratoire ne l'avaient appelé par son prénom.

"On va aller faire d'autres tests, mais pas dans la salle habituelle. Dans un endroit plus confortable."

Edward se recroquevilla un peu plus, craignant ce qui allait suivre.

"Je ne veux pas un mot, et je veux que tu restes sage, c'est compris ?"

Il hocha la tête rapidement, terrorisé. L'homme sourit encore, et attrapa le bras du garçon, qui se leva dans une grimace ; il desserra aussitôt sa prise : il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, et surtout, il ne voulait pas risquer que le petit s'enfuit.

Puis il le guida hors de la cellule, et remonta jusqu'à son bureau ; là, il remarqua alors les vêtements propres que portait l'enfant, et comprit qu'il devait vraiment faire quelque chose au sujet de ce gardien blond. Il compromettait tous ses plans, à agir si gentiment avec le petit...

Quand il eut récupéré ses affaires, il enroula l'enfant dans une couverture blanche, d'hôpital, et le souleva ; cela le fit trembler de peur, mais il ne bougea pas ; l'homme sourit méchamment, il avait bien fait son travail. Le petit avait peur, donc obéirait. C'était parfait.

Il le mit à l'arrière de sa voiture, s'assurant que ni Havoc, ni le gardien Frank ne l'avaient vu, et démarra rapidement, roulant jusque chez lui.

S'il voulait ce pouvoir, il fallait commencer par isoler l'enfant, et être sûr que personne ne le retrouve. C'était une priorité. Ensuite, il pourrait à loisir le faire obéir, et obtenir ce qu'il voulait : grâce à ce don, c'était... la vie éternelle qui s'offrait à lui... ! Il se mit à ricaner, et cela se changea en rire franc et mauvais, qui fit trembler l'enfant sous la couverture, terrorisé par ce qui allait certainement lui arriver...

Une fois chez lui, il délesta le garçon de la couverture, et le fit avancer jusqu'à un escalier qui descendait ; il le poussa en avant, et Edward dégringola quelques marches, mais atteignit le palier sain et sauf ; l'homme ouvrit la porte sombre devant eux, et alluma la lumière de la pièce.

Elle était petite, mais plus grande que sa cellule ; il y avait un grand lit, une commode, une table et une chaise ; il y avait même une autre porte, au fond près de la table, où l'homme le poussa pour ouvrir ; c'était une salle de bain, toute petite, mais complète.

"Voilà. C'est ici que tu vivras, désormais. Tu es chez toi. Maintenant, tu prends une douche et tu enfiles le pyjama qui est sur le lit. Je reviendrai."

Et il laissa Edward devant la salle de bain, apeuré et complètement perdu... Il referma la porte de la chambre à clé, et remonta l'escalier d'un pas lourd que le petit entendit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne dans le reste de la maison.

* * *

Edward était terrifié. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni ce que lui réservait l'homme, ni pourquoi il avait eu besoin de l'amener ici pour d'autres examens... Il savait juste que sans monsieur Jean, les jours à venir risquaient d'être bien plus pénibles que ce qu'il avait enduré au laboratoire...

Hésitant, il entra tout de même dans la salle de bain, et commença à se déshabiller...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressortit, enroulé dans une serviette, et enfila rapidement la veste et le pantalon blanc du pyjama. Il était un peu trop grand pour lui, mais il ne le ferait pas remarquer...

L'homme revint encore une demi-heure plus tard, avec un plateau ; sur celui-ci, se trouvaient une omelette fumante, un bol de soupe, un morceau de pain et une compote de fruits ; il le posa sur la table, ordonna : "Mange" et ressortit sans autre cérémonie.

Edward resta un moment immobile, simplement assis sur le lit, hésitant, mais son ventre décida pour lui : un bruyant gargouillis retentit dans l'étroite pièce, et il se leva avec résignation pour s'asseoir sur la chaise et entamer son repas.

Quand l'homme revint, les plats étaient vides, et le petit était assis sur le lit, dos à lui. Il tourna la tête à son entrée, mais baissa aussitôt le regard sur le parquet du sol. Il sourit :

"Tu as tout fini, c'est bien... !"

Il rassembla les couverts sur le plateau et le souleva :

"Maintenant, je veux que tu te reposes. Dors un peu. Demain matin, on commencera les tests."

Et il repartit à nouveau.

Ce fut en tremblant d'angoisse qu'Edward s'allongea entre les draps, et il ne trouva le sommeil que très tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, comme convenu, l'homme vint le réveiller ; il lui ordonna de prendre une douche, d'enfiler la chemise blanche d'hôpital qu'il venait de lui apporter, et de le suivre.

Edward obéit docilement, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Après s'être vêtu de la seule longue chemise, liée par une ficelle dans le dos, il suivit l'homme ; il le fit remonter les escaliers, et l'emmena, à travers les couloirs de sa demeure, dans une grande pièce aux murs blancs, semblable en tous points à la salle d'examen du laboratoire... Il y avait une table au centre, avec des sangles, et tout autour, le long des murs, des appareils médicaux, des congélateurs, et des vitrines où s'exposaient des centaines de fioles, vides ou partiellement pleines. Edward inspira un grand coup pour s'empêcher de trembler, et obéit quand l'homme le poussa en avant, pour le hisser sur la table.

Il était trop tard pour retourner en arrière... même s'il le faisait, il se retrouverait au même endroit, sur cette même table, sans que cela n'arrange quoi que ce soit...

Finalement, l'homme le fit s'allonger et fixa les sangles, sous le regard neutre du petit. Puis il se pencha sur lui.

"Edward, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds pour ne pas croiser ceux de l'homme au-dessus de lui.

"Je m'appelle Fritz. Monsieur, ou simplement Fritz. Je suis le directeur du service B15, là où tu étais au laboratoire. Tu le sais ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Ici, ça ne se passera pas de la même façon. Au laboratoire, les médecins et scientifiques n'avancent pas dans leurs résultats. Tu sais pourquoi ?"

Il fit non, soudain inquiet.

"Parce que tu les en empêches, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je le sais. Ce Havoc, et Frank aussi, le savent, n'est-ce pas ?"

Edward ne bougea plus, les yeux écarquillés.

"Ce qui va se passer ici est très simple. Je veux savoir exactement ce qui se passe, et ce que tu fais. Alors, soit tu me réponds docilement, soit je cherche par moi-même. Comme tu t'en doutes, l'une des méthodes est bien préférable à l'autre. Alors, je vais attendre ta réponse."

Et il s'éloigna de quelques pas, fixant le garçon de son regard glacé.

Edward ne savait que dire. Il n'avait que huit ans, il n'y connaissait rien en médecine, en génétique, et autres choses de ce genre ; comment pouvait-il expliquer à cet homme ce qui se passait quand il faisait ça ? Comment trouver les mots qui satisferaient l'homme et l'empêcherait de lui faire du mal ?

"Alors ?"

Timidement, Edward tenta une réponse.

"... je... ne sais rien... je sais pas comment... je n'ai... jamais..."

"Ce n'est le genre de réponses que j'attendais... !"

Il déglutit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire... s'il remontait en arrière, il resterait attaché à cette table, jusqu'à ce que l'homme revienne, et ça recommencerait... Il était coincé.

Alors, puisqu'il se taisait, l'homme poussa un soupir faussement peiné, et fit :

"J'espérais éviter tout cela, mais visiblement, tu ne me laisses pas le choix..." déclara-t-il en soulevant une seringue.

Edward écarquilla les yeux encore plus, la panique l'envahissant. Fritz s'approcha avec un sourire, et plaça l'aiguille dans le creux de son bras.

"Bon, et bien, commençons... !"

* * *

**1 664 mots, ça le fait mieux, hein ? Sinon, je vous laisse imaginer la suite, si je l'avais écrite, ça m'aurait déprimée, et je n'aurais pas pu faire la suite... XD**


	14. Infiltration

_Chapitre 13_

* * *

Complètement paniqué, Havoc tournait en rond dans le petit bureau de Frank en gesticulant comme un beau diable, attitude typique de quelqu'un en proie à une crise d'hystérie.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !! Il FAUT le retrouver !! Je n'ose pas imaginer tout ce qu'on lui fait subir en ce moment-même !!"

"La FERME !!"

Havoc finit par se taire, et tourna un regard désespéré vers Frank, assis sur sa chaise tournante. Le vieil homme avait les yeux fermés, les bras croisés, et la tête légèrement penchée en avant, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva les yeux et fixa Havoc, qui semblait attendre une solution de sa part.

"Tu as dit avoir reconnu l'homme qui est venu voir Edward."

"Oui, c'était celui qui nous a tiré dessus la dernière fois, le directeur, c'est ça ?"

"Je me demande... est-ce que par hasard, tu ne l'aurais pas également vu autre part ?"

"Ailleurs... ??"

"Oui."

"... euh..." Havoc réfléchit à son tour, et, effectivement, cela lui revint. "L'automobiliste qui m'a renversé... c'était lui !! J'en suis sûr !"

"Bon. C'est bien ce que je pensais..."

"Quoi ?"

"J'avais des doutes, mais après les derniers événements, j'en suis finalement sûr..."

"De QUOI vous parlez !?"

"Le directeur... monsieur Fritz. Je pense qu'il est comme nous."

"... ??"

"Immunisé contre le pouvoir d'Edward. Il peut suivre le temps comme nous, et savoir quand on remonte en arrière."

"Comment... ? Non..."

"C'est confirmé. Au lieu de se soucier de la fuite de gaz, avec les autres directeurs de services, la dernière fois, il est venu directement ici. Il a bien vu que des choses avaient changées, et il en était fâché. Furieux, même... Je pense que c'était contrariant pour lui de nous voir nous occuper d'Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais visiblement, il tient à ce qu'il n'ait vraiment aucun contact humain..."

"On s'en fiche de ce qu'il veut !! Est-ce que vous savez où il habite !?"

"Oui. Mais on ne peut pas y aller comme ça. C'est surveillé, chez lui. Et c'est assez loin. Et puis, il y a sûrement des systèmes d'alarmes, des chiens, et il y a même des militaires qui patrouillent. C'est quelqu'un d'important pour le gouvernement. On n'entrera pas si facilement... !"

"Pas facilement... Mais on entrera... !!"

Devant le regard déterminé du grand blond, Frank soupira, et il l'écouta lui exposer son plan, tout en lui fournissant toutes les informations qu'il réclamait...

* * *

Edward ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les sangles de cuir mordant sa chair. Il était toujours attaché à la table. Depuis combien de temps... ? Il ne se souvenait plus... Il tourna la tête, pour regarder autour de lui... beaucoup de fioles trônaient sur l'un des établis. Son sang... son corps... l'homme avait fait plus de choses en une journée que tous les scientifiques en quatre ans... Il avait si mal... La nuit avait-elle passée ? Il ne se rappelait pas... Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, dans cette pièce...

Son corps était lourd, comme cloué à la table dure ; son dos le faisait souffrir, et ses bras, entre les sangles trop serrées et les aiguilles qui s'étaient enfoncées pendant des heures, étaient couverts de bleus qui viraient au violet... Pourquoi cet homme se serait-il soucié d'être délicat dans ses manipulations... ?

Un temps passa, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward entende la porte s'ouvrir. Le pas lourd de Fritz résonna dans la salle, et il vit l'homme se pencher à nouveau sur lui.

"Réveillé ? Tant mieux !"

Il fit le tour de la table, les pans de sa bouse blanche déboutonnée flottant autour de lui, et se tourna vers l'enfant avec un sourire :

"Bon. Inutile de dire qu'avec cette méthode, ça risque de prendre du temps. Il vaudrait vraiment mieux pour nous deux que tu me dises ce que je veux savoir."

Edward ouvrit sa bouche sèche, et articula difficilement :

"... je... sais pas..."

Fritz sourit et secoua la tête.

"Edward... Edo, Edo... cette réponse ne me plaît pas... !"

Le garçon prit une inspiration qui le fit trembler de tout son corps.

Fritz entreprit alors de déplacer la table, jusqu'à un établi ; encastré dans le mur, un scanner, qu'il amena autour de la tête blonde. Edward prit peur. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'appareil...

Fritz ne se contenta pas seulement de placer Edward dans l'appareil ; il utilisa également des électrodes qu'il plaça sur la tête du garçon, ainsi que sur sa poitrine. Edward tremblait, bien qu'il essayât de s'en empêcher, sans succès.

Puis l'homme s'éloigna, et mit la machine en route.

Le petit corps se cambra furieusement, plus de surprise que de douleur, quand le choc électrique le parcourut de part en part. La douleur arriva par la suite...

* * *

La nuit était noire quand deux silhouettes se déplaçant furtivement, arrivèrent à hauteur du domaine du directeur. Elles s'arrêtèrent près de la clôture électrifiée, et s'accroupirent, surveillant les environs.

"Et maintenant ?"

Havoc posa son sac noir à terre, et en sortit une pince ; celle-ci était gainée d'une matière isolante, et il put délicatement couper les fils sans prendre de risques. Après avoir découpé une ouverture suffisamment large dans le grillage, ils se faufilèrent précautionneusement dans le domaine. Plus loin, se dressait la maison de Fritz ; avec les lumières extérieures, ils virent les silhouettes des soldats qui patrouillaient, accompagnés de chiens. Ils y en avaient quatre de visibles, et probablement d'autres sur les côtés et derrière la maison.

"Alors ? On peut le faire ?"

Frank, vêtu pour l'occasion d'un ensemble pull, pantalon et bottes noirs, tout comme Havoc, s'inquiétait on-ne-peut plus sur la suite des opérations. Pénétrer dans ce bâtiment relevait de l'exploit, et même s'il n'était plus tout jeune, il espérait quand même vivre encore un peu...

Havoc fit un signe, et ils s'approchèrent silencieusement, jusqu'au petit local électrique situé un peu à l'écart de la maison. Il n'était pas sans surveillance, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul homme, et son chien, postés devant la porte close.

Havoc se débarrasse rapidement des deux. À l'aide d'une matraque et d'un morceau de viande bourré de somnifères... Simple et irréaliste, mais ça marche dans tous les films, alors...

Le blond crocheta la porte, et accéda au local ; les compteurs qui géraient l'alimentation en électricité de toute la maison étaient devant lui, à sa merci. Il les éteignit tous d'un coup de pince bien placé.

* * *

Quand la machine s'arrêta brusquement, Fritz sursauta, d'abord surpris, puis furieux, et Edward cessa de trembler dans un long gémissement, les larmes dévalant ses joues, ses cris résonnant encore dans la salle froide. L'homme ne prêta aucune attention à la respiration anormalement saccadée du petit, et s'élança hors de la pièce, chercher le responsable de cette mauvaise plaisanterie. Ses pas rageurs s'éloignèrent petit à petit, et Edward retrouva à peu près son souffle, les larmes coulant toujours...

* * *

Dehors, Havoc et Frank se trouvaient près de l'entrée arrière, à présent déserte puisque pratiquement tous les soldats et chiens s'étaient précipités, sur ordre du patron, vers le local. Ils s'avancèrent silencieusement, et pénétrèrent dans la maison sans autre obstacle. Ils n'entendirent rien à l'intérieur, signe manifeste qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que Fritz qui vivait ici.

Ils fouillèrent rapidement les quelques pièces du rez-de chaussée, et tombèrent finalement sur la seule salle encore éclairée, par les lumières vertes de secours, qui se trouvait être... le laboratoire de Fritz.

* * *

**1 302 mots. Espérant réussir à finir. Il faut que je boucle ça rapidement...**


	15. Maman

_Chapitre 14_

* * *

"EDWARD !!"

Havoc courut jusqu'à la table, et s'en prit violemment aux sangles brunes qui retenaient l'enfant. Quand il l'eut libéré, il souleva doucement la tête du petit, qui semblait somnoler. Edward ouvrit faiblement les yeux et le reconnut ; il fit un petit sourire.

"... je savais... que vous viendriez..."

"Chut, repose-toi, on va te sortir de là... !"

Havoc prit le garçon dans ses bras, et sortit rapidement de la salle de torture ; Frank guettait dans le salon, surveillant les lumières des lampes qui se déplaçaient dans le jardin, près des compteurs hors-service. Quand il vit Havoc revenir, il hocha la tête avec soulagement, et indiqua la sortie. Mais au moment où ils repartaient à travers la maison, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entendre la voix furieuse de Fritz.

"Il y a forcément quelqu'un !! Fouillez partout, et retrouvez-les !!"

Paniqués, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de filer vers l'escalier le plus proche, qui menait à l'étage. Deux secondes plus tard, le bruit des pas des soldats emplissaient la maison, tandis qu'ils se mettaient à vérifier chaque pièce.

À l'étage, il y avait encore des couloirs, et de nombreuses autres pièces ; cherchant une cachette provisoire, Frank ouvrit rapidement – mais en silence – chaque des portes, découvrant tour-à-tour des bibliothèques, des chambres, une cuisine, une salle de bain, un bureau...

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, sous les ordres de Fritz qui était de plus en plus furieux.

En désespoir de cause, Havoc entra dans une chambre, la parcourut du regard, et ouvrit les portes de la grande armoire située à droite. Il y déposa délicatement Edward, sur une pile de couvertures, entre les vestes et costumes qui pendaient là.

"Edo, écoute-moi..." murmura-t-il. "Tu vas rester ici sans faire de bruit, d'accord ? Reste caché là, je reviendrai te chercher..."

L'enfant leva vers lui un regard apeuré, mais où brillait toute la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Havoc sentit ses yeux le piquer, mais il garda le sourire, pour le rassurer.

"Edward... je reviendrai... mais peut-être pas aujourd'hui. ...Tu comprends ?"

Le garçon eut l'air surpris, mais ne répondit pas. Havoc soupira, et l'embrassa sur le front en le serrant contre lui, avant de refermer soigneusement les portes de l'armoire.

Havoc ressortit, sentant poindre cette douleur si particulière, au niveau du coeur. Respirant avec difficultés, il rejoignit Frank qui l'attendait plus loin... espérant que tout marche comme il l'espérait...

* * *

Resté enfermé dans le noir, Edward entendit les pas de monsieur Jean s'éloigner, et ceux des soldats résonner depuis l'escalier. Il se recroquevilla sur les couvertures, laissant des larmes de peur et de douleur couler abondamment sur ses joues. Il avait encore si mal... ses bras le faisaient souffrir, mais il les ramena autour de ses genoux ; ainsi prostré, il attendit avec angoisse que les soldats cessent de chercher...

"... j'en ai marre... viens me chercher... maman..."

Il pleura en silence, seulement agité de soubresauts, repensant avec tristesse au temps où il était encore heureux...

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

_La pluie tombait depuis déjà deux bonnes heures, mais les grosses gouttes qui trempaient peu à peu ses vêtements ne l'avaient pas décidé à rentrer. Den, le chien de la voisine, venait toujours jouer avec lui, parce que sa maîtresse était trop vieille pour s'en occuper, et elle vivait seule. Ils gambadaient dans la prairie qui bordait la rivière, suivant en riant le bateau de papier qui filait de plus en plus vite à mesure que la pluie faisait accélérer le courant d'eau. Edward finit par s'arrêter, regardant avec regret le bateau partir, trop vite être rattrapé, vers le sud, là où se terminait le village de Resembool. Den, voyant que le petit ne le suivait plus, revint vers son compagnon de jeu en remuant la queue, d'un air de dire : "alors ? tu viens ?"_

_Edward sourit et fit :_

_"Rentrons ! Maman doit s'inquiéter..."_

_Et ils repartirent en courant à travers les hautes herbes, suivant la rivière._

_Il arriva à la porte de la maison, Den sur les talons, et frappa plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre ; la vieille dame le regarda avec tendresse :_

_"Encore trempé ? Tu vas finir par attraper froid, à jouer sous la pluie !"_

_"Non, madame Pinako ! Je suis costaud, moi ! Je vous ramène Den."_

_"Ah ? Merci bien... Dans quel état vous êtes, tous les deux ! Je vais devoir lui faire prendre un bain !"_

_À ce mot, le chien tendit les oreilles, avant de les baisser aussi vite et filer sous un meuble du salon, laissant des traces d'eau dans toute la pièce. Sous ses yeux méfiants, les deux humains éclatèrent de rire._

_"Bon, et bien au revoir !"_

_"Au revoir, Edward. Bonne nuit !"_

_La garçon repartit sous la pluie, se protégeant de ses mains avec un grand sourire. Il courut jusqu'à chez lui._

_Quand il entra, ses vêtements dégoulinaient et formaient des flaques d'eau au sol. Il s'immobilisa, planté dans l'entrée, au milieu de la petite mare qui grandissait sous ses pieds._

_Sa mère arriva tout de suite après. Elle eut une moue de désapprobation en le voyant ainsi._

_"Oh, Edward ! Où as-tu encore été ? N'as-tu pas vu l'orage qui arrivait ?"_

_"Si, mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer, le bateau aurait couler, sinon... !"_

_Sa mère soupira avec amusement, et ramena une serviette._

_"Déshabille-toi."_

_Il obéit vite, et sa mère le sécha vigoureusement._

_"File à la salle de bain, je vais t'en faire couler un bien chaud !"_

_L'envie lui prit d'imiter Den, mais jamais il n'aurait eu la place de se faufiler sous le canapé..._

_Dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur le lit, et attendit – à peu près – sagement que sa mère lui ramène son chocolat chaud. Son pyjama était trop grand pour lui, il y avait des ourlets au pantalon, et ses doigts dépassaient à peine des manches. Cela l'amusait. Il se mit debout, et agita les bras comme les ailes d'un oiseau, le mouvement accélérant celui du tissu, qui produisit bientôt le son attendu._

_Trisha entra à cet instant, et vit son fils en train de sauter sur le lit, battant des bras. Elle soupira._

_Edward s'arrêta aussitôt, et se laissa tomber assis avec un grand sourire. Elle fit de même près de lui, tendant le bol fumant de chocolat._

_Il but avec plaisir._

_"Et ensuite, au lit ! Il est tard, je ne veux plus que tu rentres à cette heure. Tu vas être fatigué, demain... !"_

_Edward termina son bol, puis s'allongea entre les couvertures, marchant à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'oreiller. Trisha le recouvrit chaudement, et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se redresser._

_"Bonne nuit, mon trésor."_

_"Bonne nuit maman !"_

_Elle sortit, gardant la porte entrouverte pour lui laisser un peu de lumière, et redescendit._

_Edward s'endormit rapidement, fatigué qu'il était..._

* * *

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il avait la tête lourde, et il se sentait encore plus fatigué que la veille...

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, et...

Se redressa en sursaut.

Edward regarda attentivement autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans le fond de l'armoire... La lumière illuminait la pièce, rendant visibles le coffre au pied du grand lit, le petit bureau juste en face, le placard à droite, et la porte entrouverte à sa gauche...

Il était... dans sa chambre ??


	16. Quelque chose à changer

_Chapitre 15_

* * *

Edward descendit du lit en sautant, et atterrit maladroitement sur ses pieds. Il regarda d'un air ahuri autour de lui, et baissa soudain les yeux sur lui : le pyjama trop grand pour lui cachait ses blessures ; il ôta rapidement la veste, se la passant par-dessus la tête, au lieu de la déboutonner. Tombée à terre, il examina ses bras : blancs, et propres... La seule marque visible était une petite cicatrice rouge, pratiquement résorbée, qu'il s'était faite trois jours plus tôt sur la colline, en voulant courir trop vite...

Edward n'en revenait pas. Il reprit ses esprits – ce qui se traduisit par un clignement des yeux – et baissa aussitôt le pantalon pour examiner le reste de son corps.

Les griffures de Den, sur ses cuisses, quand il lui avait sauté dessus la veille... le bleu sur son coude, lorsqu'il était tombé sur son coffre à jouets... quoi d'autre ? Rien qui ait un rapport avec le laboratoire et les expériences, en tout cas... Il était plus petit ; il avait de nouveau son corps de quatre ans, presque cinq.

Il releva la tête, et observa le reste de la pièce. C'était bien sa chambre... comment était-ce possible ?

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, et il sursauta, reculant d'un pas et butant contre le bord du lit.

Trisha ouvrit de grands yeux surpris de voir son fils ainsi dévêtu de bon matin. Elle sourit :

"Et bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? Encore un accident ?" rit-elle.

Edward la fixait avec un regard stupéfait. Il était sous le choc...

"... ma...maman... ?"

Trisha s'inquiéta, et s'approcha.

"Oui ? Que se passe-t-il, mon coeur ?"

Ed se mit à trembler, toujours le choc. Quoi... ! Avait-il vraiment... ?? Sa maman était là ? En vie ? Il était revenu si loin... ?

Déjà intriguée par le comportement étrange de son fils, Trisha s'inquiéta encore plus en le voyant soudain se mettre à pleurer. Elle s'accroupit devant lui pour l'attraper par les épaules.

"Ed ? Enfin, dis-moi ce qu'il y a... ! Edo, mon chéri, pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ??"

"... je... c'est... j'ai... maman !!" finit-il en se jetant à son coup.

La jeune femme ne comprenait plus rien, mais elle le serra fort contre lui, pensant qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve.

"C'est fini, mon coeur... tout va bien, maman est là..."

Edward pleura encore longtemps, recroquevillé dans les bras de sa mère, de soulagement. De pur soulagement. Il n'en revenait pas... tout était terminé...

* * *

Il se calma enfin, et Trisha l'écarta gentiment d'elle pour lui sourire :

"Et bien et bien... Quel vilain cauchemar tu as pu faire, dis-moi ?"

Le garçon renifla, avec une moue profondément triste. Elle se redressa et continua :

"Bon, tu vas t'habiller, maintenant que tu as enlevé ton pyjama, d'accord ? Je vais à la cuisine te préparer ton petit-déjeuner. Descends vite... !"

Elle sourit encore, pour le rassurer, et ressortit de la chambre.

* * *

Edward resta un instant sans bouger, agenouillé par terre, se remettant lentement de son émotion.

Puis, avec des gestes lents, et de vieilles habitudes refaisant surface, il alla au placard, sortit des vêtements propres et les enfila, et quitta doucement la chambre, marchant comme dans un rêve.

Peut-être en était-ce un... ? Peut-être était-il toujours dans le fond de cette armoire, si mal en point qu'il en était tombé dans le coma ? Peut-être imaginait-il être de nouveau avec sa mère... Peut-être tout cela, ce bonheur si soudain et tant espéré, se dissiperait dès qu'on le réveillerait... ?

Il sentit de nouvelles larmes perler à ses yeux, et les chassa d'une manche d'un geste rageur.

Peut-être tout cela était-il un rêve, mais dans ce cas, il comptait bien en profiter jusqu'au bout. Avant de sombrer de nouveau... Oui, il profiterait de ces souvenirs si chaleureux en compagnie de sa mère, et de son...

Une seconde. Il allait bientôt avoir cinq ans ? Donc, son père... était déjà mort depuis plusieurs mois... ! Et sa mère... tomberait malade à son tour... !!

Au milieu des escaliers, les larmes dévalant ses joues, il était à nouveau terrifié.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas... oh, mais, si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il ne durerait certainement pas jusque là... Il baissa la tête tristement...

"... maman..."

"Oui ?"

Il releva vivement les yeux : Trisha lui souriait depuis le rez-de chaussée. Il chercha la force de lui rendre son sourire, mais ne la trouva pas...

"Tu... tu... m'as manqué..."

Il la vit le regarder avec stupeur.

"Manqué ? Mais, trésor, je ne suis jamais partie... Tu as vraiment passé une mauvaise nuit, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il la fixa sans rien dire. Tout cela était-il vraiment réel ? Pouvait-il y croire ? Jamais il n'aurait fait un rêve aussi prenant, aussi réaliste... aussi douloureux... Il se pinça, sous le regard stupéfait de Trisha.

"Je ne rêve peut-être pas, après tout..."

"Edward ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?"

Il releva la tête. Un petit sourire affleura sur ses lèvres.

"Je vais... bien..."

Elle le fixa un long moment, ses yeux fiévreux et brillants, son sourire timide, comme s'il ne savait plus sourire, son visage pâle et fatigué... Elle soupira.

"Viens manger, alors. Tu dois avoir faim."

Il termina de descendre les marches, et la rejoignit à la cuisine.

Sa maison... Il reconnaissait les odeurs familières, les meubles de bois, les bruits du matin, de la campagne, qui leur parvenaient à travers les fenêtres déjà ouvertes... L'odeur humide de l'herbe après la pluie...

La pluie...

Les gouttes d'eau dans l'entrée... ses vêtements trempés au sol...

Pourquoi ce souvenir en particulier ? Pourquoi pas avec son père... ? Pourquoi maintenant, et pas plus tard ? Pouvait-il changer quelque chose, aujourd'hui ?

Ce serait tentant... Surtout s'il s'agissait bien de la réalité...

Il grimpa sur sa chaise, et regarda sa mère lui servir un chocolat chaud, et des tartines beurrées à la confiture. Il resta immobile un instant, avant de lever une main hésitante, et mordit une bouchée de pain.

Le goût était trop fort pour n'être qu'un rêve... ! C'était bon. Il mangea avidement, et but avec délice la boisson qui le réchauffa, et lui remplit l'estomac. Il soupira de plaisir.

Trisha le regardait faire avec de grands yeux.

"Et bien... on dirait que tu n'as rien mangé depuis des jours..."

Il hocha la tête, sans trop savoir s'il confirmait ce qu'elle venait de dire, ou si simplement il trouvait la comparaison bien trouvée...

"Je peux en avoir encore ?" fit-il en désignant ce qui restait de la tartine dans laquelle il venait de mordre.

Trisha, surprise, acquiesça, et lui en prépara d'autres.

* * *

Marchant lentement dans le jardin, Edward observait autour de lui avec ahurissement. Tout était vraiment comme dans ses souvenirs... La campagne, l'arbre et la balançoire, le chemin qui menait au village, la maison de la voisine, un peu plus bas, et au loin, la rivière, que l'on entendait couler si l'on tendait l'oreille...

Il sourit. Un vrai sourire, qui éclaira son visage mieux que n'importe quel repas. Ce n'était pas un rêve... !

"Edo ?"

Il se retourna. Sa mère venait vers lui, un chandail tricoté dans les mains.

"J'ai bien l'impression que tu es un peu malade, ce matin. Enfile ça... !"

Il leva les bras, et la laissa lui passer le vêtement. Trisha voyait bien que son fils n'allait pas très bien, et elle pensait naturellement que c'était à cause de la soirée de la veille. Sous la pluie... quel écervelé !

Pour confirmer ses pensées, Edward éternua. Elle éclata de rire.

* * *

"Maman... ?"

"Oui, mon coeur ?"

"Papa est mort parce qu'il était malade, n'est-ce pas ?"

Trisha fut stupéfaite. Qui lui avait- dit... !

"Maman, tu vas tomber malade, toi aussi..."

Elle ne sut quoi dire. Malade, elle ? Sans doute... oui, possible...

"Maman, si on s'en allait ?"

" ?? Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Si on partait de Resembool ? Si on allait là où il n'y a pas la maladie ?"

Elle sourit tristement. Edo...

"Et où irait-on ?"

"Loin... à l'est... À Xing... !"

"Xing ?? Mais, sais-tu seulement où c'est, Xing ?"

"C'est de l'autre côté du désert."

"Comment sais-tu ??"

"C'est... un monsieur qui est venu, un jour, avec qui j'ai discuté. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de là-bas, là-bas ils ont une médecine inconnue d'ici, ils pourront te soigner si tu es malade !"

"Attends, attends ! Qui est ce monsieur ?!"

"Il s'appelle Jean Havoc... Il habite à Central City... Tu veux bien qu'on aille le chercher ?"


	17. Xing

_Chapitre 16_

* * *

Havoc se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Il était allongé dans un lit étroit, et les draps le démangeaient... Où était-il ?

Comme il ne reconnaissait rien, il se résigna à ouvrir les yeux, s'attendant à être ébloui. Il avait raison. Fronçant les sourcils pour y voir un peu mieux, il reconnut... une chambre d'hôpital.

Il regarda autour de lui. Personne. Que faisait-il... ?

Ah oui. Il se souvenait. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié. Il ne s'attendait juste pas à se retrouver ici...

"Edward..."

Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et il vit trois médecins entrer. Il les reconnut. Il les connaissait bien... même si aujourd'hui, c'était censé être la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient...

"Bonjour, monsieur Havoc."

L'homme était le docteur Marcoh, c'était le chirurgien.

"Laissez tombez le "monsieur"..."

"Hum ? Bien... Nous avons des nouvelles... euh, une bonne, et une mauvaise, en fait."

"Dites-moi tout."

"Et bien voilà" commença le deuxième médecin. "D'abord, votre opération s'est très bien passée. Vous pourrez sortir, dès que toute la paperasse sera signée..."

"Mais ?"

Havoc posait la question, mais il savait déjà la réponse. Le troisième médecin, l'assistant de Marcoh, enchaîna :

"Mais, il y aussi un inconvénient. Ça ne durera certainement pas... du moins pas très longtemps. Il faudra que vous reveniez, disons, dans quelques mois... dans six mois, au maximum..."

"Hum."

"Je suis désolée, Jean. Ce n'est pas très fiable..."

Havoc regarda Marcoh, et sa mine peinée. Il l'avait déjà vue. Mais à cette époque-là, il avait fondu en larmes... Il ne voulait pas se plier aux exigences des médecins une deuxième fois.

Il leur répondit donc qu'il ferait avec, sans toutefois mentionner que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le voyaient, et demanda à ce qu'on lui amène les papiers qu'il devait signer lui-même.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, il était dans les rues, marchant lentement le long des vitrines décorées pour attirer les touristes, plonger dans ses pensées.

Edward... où pouvait-il bien être ? Pour avoir remonté si loin en arrière, il ne devait certainement pas être encore dans ce laboratoire, c'était impossible. Lui-même était étonné de toutes ces années... combien ? Presque quatre ans. Quatre ans... si loin...

Des tas de souvenirs remontant dans sa mémoire, il ne vit pas la silhouette dans laquelle il fonçait.

"Olà ! Ralentis, Havoc !"

Il se releva avec difficulté, et... qui était-ce ?

"Ah ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est normal !"

"... FRANK !!"

"Yep !" L'homme semblait totalement différent, surtout à cause de l'absence notable de toutes ses cicatrices sur le visage...

"Mais ! Ça alors ! Vous... !"

"J'ai l'air différent ? Normal ! Je suis... JEUNE !"

Et il éclata de rire, un rire joyeux et tonitruant, qui attira le regards de quelques passants...

"Mais que faites-vous ici ?"

"Ah, Havoc, jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer une telle chance ! Pile ce jour-là ! AHAHA !"

"... euh..."

"C'est le jour de la course, mon gars ! Et cette fois... J'ai eu le bon numéro !! À moi les milliers de cens en jeu !"

Il brandit une grande enveloppe de papier brun.

"C'est votre argent ?"

"Yep !"

"Et vous allez en faire quoi ? Vous ne travaillez pas au laboratoire n°5 ?"

"Non, pas encore. J'y aurai travailler si j'avais perdu, mais... Hé hé, j'ai pu me souvenir des bons chiffres ! J'ai gagné !!"

"Alors vous allez faire quoi ?"

Frank se pencha vers lui avec un air de conspirateur.

"... Je vais... prendre des vacances !!"

"... huu... Où ça ?"

"À Ilix, mon gars ! Aaah, la plage de sable blanc, la mer à perte de vue, le soleil toute l'année... ! Plus rien au monde ne me forcera à travailler ! Et en plus, j'ai déjà mon billet !" ajouta-t-il en brandissant ce dernier.

Havoc ne savait plus quoi dire. C'est vraiment une grande chance pour Frank. Enfin... d'une certaine manière, il avait... triché, non ?

"Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?" fit Frank d'un air soudain sérieux.

Havoc baissa les yeux. Ses réflexions de tout-à-l'heure lui revinrent, et, en croisant le regard perçant de l'homme en face de lui, il prit sa décision.

"Je vais retrouver Edward."

"Bien ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi... Et quand tu le verras, remercie-le de ma part !"

Frank partit, avec de grands gestes pour dire au revoir, et Havoc lui répondit, un peu timidement devant l'enthousiasme de l'homme, qui riait bruyamment...

* * *

Décidé, Havoc passa chez lui, histoire de se changer, et alla au QG de Central City. Là, il y retrouva le colonel Mustang, qui... était toujours son patron, en fait. Ah oui, c'est vrai...

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se leva pour l'accueillir dans son bureau, et demanda aussitôt :

"Ça s'est bien passé ?"

"Euh, oui, je vous remercie. Monsieur Mustang, j'aurai un service à vous demander."

"Et quoi donc ?"

"J'aimerai retrouver quelqu'un... est-ce que si je vous dis son nom, vous seriez capable de me trouver son adresse ?"

"Hum. Bien sûr. Je peux demander à Hugues, c'est son travail. Qui cherches-tu ?"

"Il s'appelle Edward."

"... tu te rends compte, j'espère, que son nom de famille me sera plus utile ?"

"Euh, oui pardon, je ne le connais pas, mais je sais qu'il doit vivre à Resembool, je crois..."

"Un certain Edward, à Resembool ? Hum, ça peut se faire. Tu attends ici ?"

"D'accord..."

Un peu plus tard, Mustang revint avec un papier, où étaient inscrit le nom, l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de la famille Elric.

Havoc remercia chaleureusement son patron, et sortit rapidement, à la recherche d'une cabine téléphonique.

Il attendit quelques secondes, et bientôt, une voix de femme lui répondit.

"Allô ?"

"Bonjour madame. Je m'appelle Jean Havoc. Est-ce que... euh, Edward vit avec vous ?"

"Edward ? C'est mon fils... Qui êtes-v..."

"Et bien, en fait..."

"Ah, oui, vous êtes ce touriste ! Il m'a parlé de vous, il a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier... Je me demande bien de quoi vous avez pu discuter, mais il semble très attaché à vous..."

"Ah... ? ...le touriste..."

"Oui, il n'arrête pas de me parler de Xing, maintenant, vos histoire l'ont captivé, apparemment !"

"..."

"Oh, mais, pourquoi appelez-vous ?"

"Et bien, euh... en fait... serait-il possible que je... revienne voir Edward ?"

Il l'entendit se détourner du combiné, et parler avec quelqu'un. Ed ? Sûrement. Quand elle lui répondit, sa voix était chantante, comme si elle souriait :

"Bien sûr que vous pouvez. Il en est ravi !"

"Oh, merci beaucoup ! Alors, dans ce cas, je vais prendre le train, et j'arriverai sans doute dans la soirée. Est-ce que cela vous dérange ?"

"Pas du tout ! Venez donc, je serai ravie de faire votre connaissance, Ed n'arrête pas de me parler de vous."

"Très bien, alors j'arrive. Merci pour tout !"

Et ils raccrochèrent. Havoc se sentait grandement soulagé. Puis il fila à la gare attraper le premier train vers Resembool.

* * *

Quand il arriva à la gare du petit village, une surprise l'attendait. Il reconnut tout de suite la petite tête aux mèches dorées, même s'il était plus petit que... euh... qu'il était plus petit que quand il aurait huit ans. Il vit aussi la jeune femme à ses côtés, aux cheveux châtains clairs, et aux yeux verts, qui semblait être sa mère.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit, Edward se jeta à son cou. Il l'enlaça automatiquement, pour qu'il ne retombe pas. La surprise passée, il le serra contre lui à son tour, soulagé.

Edward pleurait dans son cou. Les larmes chaudes coulaient sur sa peau, tandis que le petit chuchotait rapidement :

"Merci ! Merci ! Merci !"

Il sourit.

"C'est toi qu'il faut remercier, Edo. Tu as réussi. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, c'était parfait... ! Bravo..."

Edward renifla, et lui offrit un immense sourire, qui lui fit chaud au coeur. Le petit était heureux. À nouveau... Il en aurait presque pleuré, lui aussi, si la mère du petit ne restait pas à les regarder bizarrement, intriguée.

* * *

Assis tous les trois autour de la table, dans la cuisine, Havoc et Trisha discutaient. Il avait vite compris quel mensonge avait inventé Edward pour expliquer leur rencontre, et avait jouer le jeu à la perfection.

La mère semblait le trouver correct. Il fallait dire qu'il se donnait du mal pour faire bonne impression. Il ne voulait risquer de fâcher la mère et de ne plus avoir le droit de voir Edo...

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, était tout près de lui, et avait visiblement hâte de dire quelque chose...

"Ed ? Tu veux parler ?"

Il hocha la tête, et regarda monsieur Jean droit dans les yeux pour lui demander d'une voix toute mignonne et suppliante :

"Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on déménage à Xing ?"

* * *

Évidemment, cela posa quelques problèmes...

Mais après maintes discussions, et l'argument de la maladie revenant souvent, les deux adultes avaient fini par accepter. Enfin, pas que Havoc n'ait pas été d'accord, mais cela imposait beaucoup d'inconvénients.

Il dut donc retourner à Central chercher ses affaires, et présenter sa démission à Mustang, qui fut très surpris. Il ne donna d'autres indications que son voyage à Xing, et repartit à Resembool, où l'attendait impatiemment Edward, et sa mère qui elle aussi préparait leurs bagages...

* * *

**Encore un chapitre et un épilogue pour clore le tout. Wouah ! Je suis contente... !**


	18. La tombe

_Chapitre 17_

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard._

* * *

Havoc avait chaud.

Trop chaud.

Beaucoup trop chaud...

La bête leva brusquement la tête, l'obligeant à s'accrocher à son cou pour ne pas tomber.

Le bruit qu'elle fit lui déchira les oreilles.

"Raaah !! Quelle saleté !"

Edward éclata de rire, accroché derrière lui.

"Toi, tu ferais mieux de garder ta salive..." marmonna le grand blond, vexé.

Ed sourit simplement.

Ils avançaient avec les chameaux sous le soleil brûlant, leurs bagages solidement arrimés aux bosses des animaux. Devant eux, la caravane des xinois roulait doucement, malgré leur envie à tous d'en finir le plus vite possible avec ce désert surchauffé.

Un homme à cheval s'approcha des deux animaux, et fit :

"Alors, Edo ? Pas trop chaud ?"

Le garçon sourit et secoua la tête. Il fallait dire que monsieur Jean, devant lui, lui servait d'abri, tandis que le pauvre Havoc prenait de plein fouet la morsure brûlante du soleil. Et son minuscule chapeau ne le protégeait pas vraiment...

L'homme approuva en riant, et rejoignit la caravane devant, parmi les autres cavaliers xinois.

Cet homme était le vieux Who. Lui et son groupe avaient rencontré les trois voyageurs juste avant les ruines de Xerxes. Aussitôt, Trisha, Havoc et Edward purent constater que les rumeurs, selon lesquelles le peuple de Xing était accueillant et chaleureux, étaient vraies. Who, qui conduisait le groupe, les avait tout de suite accepter dans le voyage, et c'était donc tous ensemble qu'ils avaient quitté Xerxes, quelques jours plus tard, pour s'enfoncer pour de bon dans le désert.

Trisha avait fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille fort sympathique, nommée Ranfan. Elle était la petite fille du vieux Who, très jolie, bien que portant fièrement des habits d'homme, même de soldat. Elles s'étaient tout de suite liées d'amitié, et Ranfan avait entreprit de les former aux rudiments du langage de Xing, ce qui leur serait fort pratique à leur arrivée.

Les jours s'écoulèrent donc ainsi, et le voyage n'en paru que plus court.

* * *

Finalement, ils arrivèrent en vue des frontières de Xing. Bientôt, ils furent arrêtés par des soldats, qui vérifièrent tous leurs bagages. Puis ils pénétrèrent enfin dans les terres, hors du désert.

Aussitôt, Who et Ranfan leur proposèrent de les héberger, et devant leur insistance, ils ne purent qu'accepter.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils firent la connaissance de leur famille (fort nombreuse, il fallait le reconnaître), et qu'ils eurent droit à une partie du grand domaine pour s'installer.

"Et bien ! Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à autant de gentillesse... !"

Trisha s'extasiait sur la bonté de ces gens, et avait décidé de tout faire pour les remercier.

Quant à Edward et Havoc, ils prirent plaisir à découvrir le domaine, et rencontrer les autres membres de la famille de Ranfan.

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard._

* * *

Edward s'appliquait à bien accrocher la petite bête qui gigotait entre ses doigts, au bout du fil...

Le jeune Bao, à ses côtés, riait de le voir si sérieux, et lui ôta l'asticot des mains pour lui montrer comment l'attacher.

Edward le regarda faire avec un grand sourire, puis s'empara de la canne, et imita le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs quand il lança sa propre ligne. Bao éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme du petit, et ils pêchèrent ainsi toute la matinée.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison de Trisha, ils avaient de gros poissons dans leur sacs, qu'Edward montra avec fierté en exhibant le plus long.

Le repas du soir était donc tout trouvé... Bao était un jeune homme très agréable, toujours souriant, et qui avait volontiers aidé la jeune femme à s'installer ; depuis, il venait tous les jours les voir, et appréciait beaucoup Edward, avec qui il jouait souvent des après-midi entiers.

De son côté, Havoc s'entendait très bien avec Ranfan, malgré le fait que le petit blond s'incrustait toujours chaque fois qu'ils étaient un moment seul à seule...

* * *

"Onii-san ! Regarde, c'est pour toi... !"

Havoc baissa les yeux pour voir le grand coloriage qu'Edward venait de terminer. Il le prit avec un sourire, et hissa l'enfant sur ses genoux, pendant que celui-ci lui expliquait tout ce qu'il avait dessiné.

Edward ne l'appelait plus "monsieur Jean" depuis quelques jours après leur arrivée à Xing. Il préférait le terme qu'utilisaient les enfants xinois de son âge : onii-san, qui signifiait "grand-frère". Havoc en était touché, et s'était très bien habitué à ce surnom... !

Quant à Trisha, elle commençait à penser, voyant son fils si heureux parmi leurs nouveaux amis, que ce voyage était sans doute la meilleure chose qu'ils aient faite...

* * *

Cependant, il y avait une chose dont Havoc n'avait encore jamais parlé à Edward. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Un jour qu'il se promenait dans les rues avec Ranfan, la douleur bien connue lui vrilla soudain la poitrine ; la surprise fit qu'il s'écroula sur place, suffocant. Ranfan se laissa tomber à ses côtés, paniquée, et bientôt, plusieurs passant le transportaient jusque chez eux.

Trisha et Edward n'était pas là quand ils arrivèrent, et ce fut la jeune xinoise qui s'occupa de lui. Il resta allongé tout le reste de la journée, sous la menace des kunaï de la jeune fille...

* * *

Quand Edward le trouva ainsi, en rentrant à la nuit tombée avec sa mère, il paniqua, lui aussi.

"Onii-san !"

Havoc se redressa pour éviter de recevoir le petit blond sur lui. Edward se nicha contre lui.

"Je vais bien, Edo. Désolé de vous avoir fait peur." ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ranfan, qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Toutefois, elle les laissa seuls pour la soirée.

"Onii-san, tu es malade ?"

"Hum... en quelque sorte... Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes ! Ce n'est pas grave. Juste de la fatigue, je pense. Donc, ne t'en fais pas pour si peu... !"

Il souriait, mais le garçon voyait bien que ce n'était pas sincère...

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard._

* * *

La santé de Jean empirait. Ses fatigues chroniques étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et cela inquiétait grandement Edward, qui se demandait comment aider son "grand-frère". À chaque fois, Havoc avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, et son coeur était affreusement douloureux.

La famille avait appelé des médecins, ainsi que des élixirologues (qui pratiquaient une certaine forme d'alchimie destinée à soigner), mais aucun de ces médecins ne parvint à trouver une solution à ses problèmes.

Havoc en taisait bien la véritable source, car il savait que si les xinois l'apprenaient, ils l'obligeraient à retourner à Amestris se faire soigner... Mais il ne voulait quitter Edward.

* * *

_Un soir._

* * *

Bientôt, Havoc ne quitta plus le lit, tant il était affaibli. Edward resta à son chevet tout ce temps.

Mais un soir, quelque chose clocha.

Havoc avait plus mal que d'habitude, et Ed le sut tout de suite. Il paniqua, et voulut appeler de l'aide, mais une main sur la sienne l'en empêcha.

"Arrête... ce n'est pas la peine..."

"Mais !! Tu vas mal... !!"

"... je sais... ne t'inquiète pas..."

Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Edward ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à son ami, à cet homme qui avait plus d'une fois risquer sa vie pour le sauver. Il s'accrocha aux draps, furieux de ne pouvoir rien faire... Une caresse sur son visage lui fit redresser la tête.

Havoc lui souriait gentiment, l'autre main crispée sur sa poitrine.

"... écoute, Edo... je vais devoir te laisser..."

Un silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward comprenne. Il poussa un cri.

"NON !! Non... !!"

"... c'est comme ça..."

L'enfant chassa sa main, et cria :

"Non !! Je vais l'empêcher ! Je vais... !!"

Il ferma les yeux fortement, mais une secousse le déconcentra.

Havoc le regardait avec sérieux.

"Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça."

Ed écarquilla les yeux.

"... ?? Pourquoi ?!"

"Parce que ça ne changera rien... Edo...viens là..."

Il ouvrit les bras, et Ed n'hésita qu'une seconde, avant de venir se blottir contre lui. La voix tendre et rassurante de son "grand-frère" lui murmura alors doucement :

"Edo, écoute-moi bien, s'il-te-plaît..."

* * *

_Le lendemain._

* * *

C'était un grand espace vert, avec une forêt qui le bordait ; une petite foule se tenait debout, au milieu de cette plaine, loin du village.  
Edward était le plus près, le visage impassible, bien que mouillé de larmes, avec sa mère à ses côtés, qui se cachait derrière un mouchoir.  
Ranfan, un peu en arrière, fixait la pierre avec un regard infiniment triste.  
Toute la famille était avec eux, car ils s'étaient tous beaucoup attachés à leurs trois invités.

Edward fit un pas en avant, et s'accroupit pour déposer silencieusement le bouquet de lys blancs sur la tombe.


	19. Épilogue

_Épilogue_

* * *

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds comme l'or marchait d'un pas tranquille à travers la prairie verte du cimetière, un bouquet de fleurs sous le bras.

Derrière lui, une jeune fille aux grands yeux noirs, coiffées d'une multitude de tresses, le suivait silencieusement.

* * *

Arrivé devant la tombe, il s'arrêta. Avec des gestes lents, il s'assit sur l'herbe tendre, et chassa d'une main le sable fin qui souillait la pierre grise, pour y déposer le bouquet.

Il resta là, sans bouger, simplement à fixer les mots gravés.

* * *

La jeune fille attendait, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle ne voulait le déranger...

"May ? Il est encore là ?"

Bao arrivait derrière, et attendit à côté d'elle.

"Oui... il est toujours là... Il vient là chaque semaine, depuis trois ans."

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux, mais il devait vraiment beaucoup aimé cet homme."

"... oui."

* * *

Un petit vent frais se leva, et les mèches d'or dévoilèrent le regard triste du garçon, mais également son sourire. Edward ferma les yeux.

* * *

_"Edo... écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît..."_

_Le petit garçon leva vers lui des yeux humides. Havoc souriait, comme s'il ne s'inquiétait pas de son état._

_"Ton don est une chose extraordinaire... et je voudrais que tu n'hésites jamais à t'en servir, quand cela t'est possible. Mais il y a des choses, même si elles paraissent injustes, qu'on ne peut pas changer. Peu importe combien de fois tu reviendras en arrière, ça se produira, tôt ou tard... Parce que c'est comme ça, tout simplement._

_J'ai été victime d'un grave accident, il y a quelques années... Depuis, mon coeur est très fragile. Avant de quitter Amestris, j'ai subi une opération, qui était censée m'aider, mais cela n'a jamais vraiment marché... C'est pourquoi je suis parti avec toi et ta mère, parce que, de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, mon coeur aurait fini par lâcher... Mais je ne suis pas malheureux pour autant._

_Edward, s'il y a une chose dont je suis vraiment heureux, c'est de t'avoir permis de vivre une vie normale, loin de ce laboratoire... C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie, et je ne le regretterai jamais. Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, aujourd'hui..._

_Alors, ne sois pas triste. Moi, je ne le suis pas. Tu es heureux, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi..."_

* * *

Edward rouvrit les yeux. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, comme à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait ces derniers mots... Il avait compris. Il n'avait pas essayé de le ramener. Il avait continué à vivre, comme il l'aurait voulu.

Et au final, sa vie était vraiment heureuse...

Les pas derrière lui, lui firent lever la tête. May et Bao l'attendaient, le visage peiné.

Edward leur sourit.

"J'arrive..."

Il fixa encore un long moment les trois mots gravés sur la pierre, puis poussa un soupir et se leva. Il rejoignit ses amis, et repartit avec eux.

Cet homme lui manquait. Cruellement. Mais ce sentiment de souffrance lui rappelait sans cesse le bonheur qu'il vivait au quotidien, avec sa mère, sa famille, et ses amis. Il l'avait sauvé et permis de vivre une vie heureuse. Il l'en remerciait chaque jour, pour ce qu'il avait fait, et pour l'avoir aimé...

Depuis sa mort, Edward venait chaque semaine entretenir la tombe, et fixer les trois mots, gravés en lettres simples, sur le marbre. Son nom. Jean Havoc. Pas de dates. Juste un mot. Un petit mot, qu'il aurait pu contempler pendant des heures tant il exprimait si bien ce qu'il ressentait.

Merci

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
